Star Trek: Cold Case
by DrZevil
Summary: She has lived five lives, six if you include the one she's living now, as an intel officer in one form or another. So she's used to lies and mysteries, but not her friends or superiors. With this mystery on top of an assignment that's a mystery in itself, Captain Jicsi Vex must draw upon all her lives to solve these mysteries, even if it kills her, and it just might.
1. Chapter 1

_**Temporal Observatory**_

"We have a problem, Agent Daniels." Said Temporal Agent Philip Cray to his superior, "The agent we were going to send to the Defera system won't be able to carry out the mission before the situation deteriorates."

"Can we have one of our other agent's take him there to carry out the mission?" Daniels asked, already looking through the timeline interface to look for the best version of events that won't cause a temporal paradox or adversely affect the battle of Procyon V.

"Unfortunately, most of our covert Temporal Agents are preoccupied with dealing with the Envoy and his allies." Cray said regretfully, "And some of our agents are reporting that they're unable to return to the time we need."

"The Envoy's doing, no doubt, as well." Said a voice from the past, Captain Pavel Chekhov, as he stepped up to the two men, his face stern and in thought, "He most likely knows the significance of the mission and what it will mean for the Temporal Cold War." He rubbed his forehead and sighed, "_Bozhe moi_, what I wouldn't give to have the keptain's or Spock's insight right now."

"While I would never presume to be on par with one of the greats," A cultured voice said behind the men, "I might, however, have a solution to our problem."

"Again, I say _Bozhe moi_!" Said Chekhov as he and the other two men turned to the other member of their party, a smile on his face "Do forgive us, my young friend! We do tend to get involved with our own problems."

"Not to worry Captain, given the magnitude of your battle field, a little hyper focus is understandable and necessary." The man said, returning the Starfleet legend's smile. "But back to our shared problem, I think I have an idea."

* * *

_Star Trek: Cold Case_

_Captain's Log_ _stardate 86480.75 [Restricted access. Admiralty's eyes only]_

_It has been nearly one month since my crew and I aboard the _Quinzel_ have been on our reconnaissance mission in [REDACTED] space and so far, we have nothing to report except that, as suspected, the loss of leadership has greatly destabilized the [REDACTED] to post__-__Hobus confusion. There have been no new factions formed and no assassinations have been committed or plotted, however, we have seen an increase in support for the [REDACTED]. Along with this report, I would also like to post a request for a new assignment. Again._

Vex was bored. She knew, logically and from the wisdom of the other hosts, that being an Intel officer wasn't going to be like the spy holodeck programs, but she thought that she would be doing something more interesting then listening to a bunch of stuffy Romulan imperialists squabble over Sela's throne.

The most interesting thing she'd done was helping Xavius recover that Borg data on Undine assimilation. Although, she did have the data on that odd temporal phenomenon that destroyed those Undine ships to go over, but as interesting as that was (to her and her science officers at least), it wasn't enough to alleviate the boredom she felt.

Which was why she found herself in the ships holo-deck, dressed in an impeccable grey suit from the very early twentieth century, the roaring 20's to be exact, looking at a group of murderers. The holo-deck was made to look like the dining car of the legendary train, the Orient Express, and she was playing the character of one of the greatest detectives in fiction, Hercules Poirot. She was even wearing a fake handlebar mustache to make up for her height and gender.

"I have assembled you all here," Vex said with an impressive French accent, her third host being a whiz at impressions, "to reveal not only who murdered Samuel Ratchett, who was in fact the vile kidnapper and murderer of Daisy Armstrong, Cassetti, but how the murder was committed.

"If we follow the evidence and the statements I and Monsieur Bouc, took from each of you, then a man posing as a member of the train staff quietly broke into his room and stabbed him twelve times, breaking his watch while he did so and causing him to cry out in pain. The man then disposed of his weapon, burned an article about Cassetti's crime, and left by going through the connecting door that led into Mrs. Hubbard's room, waking and startling her, leaving the train when we were forced to stop because of the avalanche."

"But Poirot, we know all this already," said 'Monsieur Bouc', his face confused, "why bring us together to reveal that?"

"Because that is only one scenario, my friend," Vex said, stroking her mustache, "and while most would say that is the only scenario, the great detective Hercules Poirot does not. The other scenario is that-"

"_Rogers to Captain Vex_." A feminine voice said from her combadge that she had put in her pocket before she started the program, cutting her off before she can reveal all.

"Damn it." Vex swore, shocking the twentieth century people at her profanity. "Computer freeze program." She ordered and as the people around her stopped moving, she pulled out and tapped her badge, "This had better be important, Vic, because you just stopped me from revealing that it was everyone that killed the kidnapper."

That statement was met with a beat of silence, before Lieutenant Commander Victoria Rogers spoke again, "_Sorry about that, but we have a priority one subspace transmission from Commander Burgess coming in for you_."

"Put it through to the holo-deck, Violet." Vex ordered, wondering what would cause the Commander to break radio silence and hoping that it was a new assignment.

One of the train windows changed from the snowy mountain forest to the inside of a Starfleet office with an elderly human male standing in front of the screen. "Captain…Vex?" Commander Burgess asked, his face showing clear confusion, "Is this a bad time or are you implementing a new dress code aboard the _Quinzel_?"

It was at this point, Vex remembered that she dressed in a suit…and fake facial hair. "No, sir," Vex said as she tore off her mustache, wincing at the sting of the adhesive coming off, and took her hat off, her hair coming free to fall into its proper place, "I was participating in a holo-deck program from Earth when your call came in. What can I do for you sir?"

"From your rather frequent requests, it's more like what I can do for you." Burgess said, his tone hinting at reproach, "I know it's not the most glamorous assignment, but you should know that it's still an important one. With both high ranking officials either dead or missing, the Star Empire is in chaos and needs to be monitored in case they attempt to go to war." His face grew even sterner as he said, "We are barely coming out of a war with the Klingons, Captain, we don't need another with the Romulans."

"I realize that, Commander," Vex replied, slightly chastised, "But I feel, given my numerous experiences and the calibre of my ship and crew, that simple recon and observation missions are a waste of our talents when we could be doing something a bit more suited for us. I mean, we're a science vessel and the only science-y thing we're doing is strengthening our firewalls and boosting and randomizing our subspace receivers to send our reports without the Romulans knowing."

Vex was a little worried when the answer to her little speech was the Commander quietly and thoughtfully looking at, but she held his gaze unflinchingly. _'I remember teaching him at the Academy,'_ Vex thought stubbornly, her mind going to her fourth host, _'so there is no way that I'm gonna lose this battle of wills.'_

Finally, Commander Burgess conceded victory by speaking first. "It just so happens that I and a few members of Command agree with you. You and your crew are being reassigned to a special diplomatic mission to the Defera system, by special request no less." Said Burgess, a bemused lilt to his upper crust British voice.

"Someone recommended me to be part of a diplomatic mission?" Vex asked, bewildered. She was _not_ the most diplomatic of captains, she never had been in all her lives. She was good at sneaking around and getting information, but unlike a crafty Bajoran she knew and a duplicitous bastard she wished she didn't know, she was not a master manipulator. "Forgive me saying so, sir, but has this person lost their mind?"

"I think you'll find my faculties have not yet left me, Vex." said another cultured voice, this one she recognized in a heartbeat. The screen expanded to include an average sized Valixian man, with yellow eyes, combed back black hair, and a very stylish mustache.

"Xavius!" Vex said joyfully, glad to see her old friend, "It's good to see you! I hear you had an interesting time in Fluidic Space."

"Not the word I would use, but I suppose it could be seen as that." Zevil said sardonically, his eyebrow raised, "If you find near death experiences as interesting."

"Xavius, you should by now that is my favorite definition for interesting." Vex said with a smirk, before getting back to business, her face and voice becoming confused, "But why would you volunteer me for this assignment? You do remember I almost flunked the diplomacy final, right?"

"How could I forget that particular study session? You were falling asleep from boredom and Tyufia kept pestering us to go out to meet Tynizi for the first time." Zevil said bemused, before he went serious, "Actually, the Deferi Ambassador, Ambassador Surah, contacted me and requested that I escort him back home to talk about possibly gaining an alliance with his people."

"You might not know this, Captain, but the Federation has wanted an alliance with the Deferi for quite some time now," Said Commander Burgess, coming back into the conversation, "but their adherence to what they call the Balance has prevented it. Now they are more open to the idea of ties with other worlds and we would like one of those first ties to be the Federation."

"I'm happy to be your escort, Xavius," Vex told her long time friend and superior, her confusion only moderately cleared up, "But I'm still a bit fuzzy on why you want to do so, why aren't you taking the _Hades_?"

"The _Hades_ is still in dry dock, I'm afraid." Zevil told her, his face slightly pained. She understood that feeling, your ship gets hurt and you feel hurt yourself. The painful look on his face soon gave way to a troubled one, "And if we are to make it to Defera, we're going to need a stealth ship."

"We've recently been getting reports of increased Breen activity in that area of space." Burgess told her, "They've been leading raiding parties on planets and on freighters passing through or entering that section of space for reasons that are still unclear to us."

"I'm guessing you want me to make it clear, sirs?" Vex asked, liking the sound of this mission a little more. She always loved a good mystery, and this one sounded to be just up her alley.

"Yes," Burgess told her, "but until both Admiral Zevil and Ambassador Surah are on Defera and the Alliance is properly hammered out, that mission is secondary, Captain, and while Admiral Zevil has the security clearance to roam a Starfleet Intelligence vessel, Ambassador Surah does not, so keep a guard on him at all times and monitor his subspace use. We may become allies, but we must still maintain Starfleet security."

"Understood Commander Burgess." Vex replied, standing a little straighter, "We'll head back to ESD right away to pick up the Ambassador and the Admiral, will we be taking anyone else on board?"

The question was innocent enough, but she had a feeling Zevil knew where this was going. "Yes, Vex," He said, confirming her feelings, "Tyufia will be coming with us. Lieutenant Commander Six will be staying to see that the repairs are completed on schedule."

"Good, it'll be nice to have the gang back together." Vex told him with a smile before she got back to business, "If that's all, I'll get my ship in order and head to ESD."

"That's all, Captain. Burgess, out." The Human told her, and the transmission was cut, making the window return to the mountainous view it was before.

"Computer, activate door way and end program." Vex ordered as she made her way to the door that lead to the rest of her ship, the train and people fizzing out around her. As she loosened her tie, she got her badge out and tapped it, "Vex to Islop."

"_Islop here, what is it Captain?_" said the voice of her Aenar First Officer.

"Prepare the ship to leave, we're going back to Earth Space Dock for our new mission." Vex said, not able to suppress the smile from her face as she did.

"I'm sure you're happy about that." Came the reply and Vex knew that her first officer was smiling serenely like she always did when she was amused at something, "We'll be ready to go on your order."

"Very good, I'll just get changed and be on the bridge in a moment. Vex, out." She said as she entered the turbolift.

* * *

A short time later, Vex was back in her all black uniform as the turbolift opened to the Bridge and she stepped out. The Bridge of her ship was like that of an _Emissary_-class cruiser, large and open, but the consoles scattered near the center of the bridge had holo-screens instead of the large glass screens that the _Emissary_-class Bridge had, and in the very center were the first and second officer's chairs, with the Captain's chair in the middle.

"Captain, preparation have been made and we are ready to leave on your order." Zasva told Vex as she got up from the Captain's chair and returned to the one next to it.

"Very good, number one." Vex said before turning to the woman at the helm controls, "Dinah, set a course for Earth Space Dock and engage Slipstream Drive."

"Yes, Captain." Said the woman as she laid in the course and then activated the faster than warp engine. As they shot through space, Dinah turned her chair around to face her captain. "We will arrive in the Vulcan sector in ten minutes and in the Sol system in fifteen minutes. If I may ask, Captain, why are we returning to Earth Space Dock? Have we been reassigned?" As she said this, Dinah tilted her head, much like a bird, and her bright violet eyes held the semblance of confusion.

Although she looked human, Lieutenant Dinah Violet was not a human, she was in fact an android. She was created by Dr. Beatrice Violet, a student and admirer of the Soong type Android. While not as advanced as Data, Lore, Lal, or the Juliana Tainer android, Dinah was no less a capable Starfleet officer. Like the Soong androids, Dinah's appearance was human, but unlike Data and his 'brothers', her skin was flesh colored. She was average in height and in proportions and had long auburn hair. The only thing that set her apart was her violet positronic eyes.

"We have indeed, Dinah," Vex informed the android, "We'll be playing taxi service to an Ambassador, an Admiral, and his First Officer."

"Which Admiral will we be retrieving, Captain?" Asked Commander Toros, a Vulcan male sitting in the Second Officer's chair next to her. He was well built and had the triangular cut hair style that many Vulcans had, and he wore not only the Intel glasses, but the wrist and belt Intel devices as well to be constantly up to date on the security of the ship. "I would also like to add that I doubt we are merely a 'taxi service', due to the fact that is an illogical use of this crews' abilities." He added bluntly.

"As usual, Tor, you are correct." Vex told the Vulcan with a smile. Toros had served with Thaxci, Vex's previous host, for many years before her death. In fact, it was through a mind meld that Thaxci told him her wish to make Jicsi the next Vex host. "We'll be doing a lot more than that, but I'll let Xavius fill you all in on the particulars when he and Commander Utprut come on board."

"Fia's coming onboard?!" asked Tynizi in shock as she spun in her chair at the tactical station. She blushed as all eyes were now on her, she cleared her thought and changed her tone from shocked to a more professional one. "I-I mean, Admiral Zevil and Commander Utprut are coming on board, sir?"

"Smooth." Said a Caucasian woman at the station next to hers. She had chestnut colored hair that had the sides cut close to the scalp and blue eyes. This was Lieutenant Commander Victoria Rogers, Chief of Operations on board the _Quinzel_ and the self-proclaimed and unofficial officer of sarcasm.

"They are, Tynizi, which reminds me," Vex said before turning back to Solet, "the Ambassador we'll be ferrying will need to have a baby sitter and we'll need to monitor his transmissions." Vex thought about that for a second before adding, "but since we're, ya know, secret agents, let's do it quietly. Burgess made it clear that we can't jeopardize this alliance."

"Understood Captain. I will covertly monitor the Ambassadors transmissions from the ship and have the Security officer use a cloak while another acts as his escort around the ship." Toros informed Vex, not even raising a brow at his captains' quirkiness.

"Very good, Dinah," Vex said turning back to the android who was still turned to face her captain, "What's our ETA?"

Not even looking back her console, Dinah said, "We will be arriving in the Sol system in four…three…two," she then turned in her seat and imputed the necessary commands to drop out of warp, hands moving almost two fast to track, and the next second, they're the view screen is showing Earth Space Dock.

"We have arrived at Earth Space Dock, Captain." Dinah needlessly informed Vex.

"I can see that Dinah," Vex said, voice amused before it turned slightly scolding. "and we talked about showing off."

Dinah tilted her head in confusion, "Was I showing off ma'am?"

* * *

Soon they were docked and Vex, along with Zasva, Toros, and two security officers, waiting for their new passengers at the _Quinzel_'s airlock, when they heard a jingling sound, like little bells. Vex and Toros turned (Zasva being blind and psychic didn't need to) and saw that Tynizi was holding a bouquet of blue roses with muktok flowers circling around them, coming their way.

"Those are pretty, Tynizi," Vex commented as Tynizi joined them, and then asked innocently "are those for our guests?"

"Um," Tynizi said dumbly as she looked down at the flowers in her hands, "technically, yes." Tynizi said as she looked back up an uneasy sheepishness on her face.

"Don't tease her, Captain," Zasva scolded good naturedly, "She's a woman in love."

"Has it occurred to you, Lieutenant, that Commander Utprut might not wish to have her personal life broadcasted in front of the Deferi Ambassador?" Asked Toros with a raised brow.

"No." The three woman answered in unison. Any more conversation was cut short as the airlock doors opened to reveal, not only the three expected guests, but the also the form of Lieutenant Commander Six of Nine.

As soon as Tyufia saw her lady love, she smiled wide, ran up to the muscular woman, and jumped into her waiting arms to be held bridal style and kissed her. This having happened multiple times during their courtship, Tynizi had braced herself and readied her arms to catch and carry her spontaneous and amorous love.

"I see you were not exaggerating, Fleet Admiral Zevil." Commented the Deferi ambassador, his voice sounding amazed and amused, "The Commander did 'jump into her lover's awaiting arms'."

"My First Officer seldom disappoints, Ambassador." Zevil said, his voice just as amused but with a touch exasperation mixed in. He ignored the two women in favor of Vex and her Command staff. "Captain Vex, Commanders Islop and Toros, it is good to see you and may I introduce Ambassador Surah of the Deferi."

"Welcome Ambassador," Vex said to the diplomat, her voice welcoming and warm, "It's in honor to have you aboard the _Quinzel_ and act as your escort."

"The honor is all mine Captain." The Ambassador said, give them a small bow as he said this. "But, after all the excitement, I think I would like to rest in my quarters."

"Oh! Of course, Ambassador." Vex said, eyes cutting to Zevil in curiosity before she motioned to the two security officers, "These officers will escort you to your quarters and one of them will act as your guide on the ship in case you want to explore or go to our Ten Forward lounge. We'll inform you once we take off."

"Thank you, Captain, that is most kind of you." The Ambassador said with another small bow as he followed his escorts to the guest quarters.

As soon as he was gone, Vex turned to Zevil, "'Excitement'?" She asked.

"The Ambassador's ship and escort was attacked by the Breen on their way back from New Romulus." Zevil told her, his face and voice showing the seriousness of the situation, "The fact that the Breen crossed into our space to attack the Ambassador was why the Admiralty approved my recommendation for your ship to be the one to take us to Defera, despite this being an Intel vessel, but I would prefer to discuss this somewhere more private. That of course means," Zevil said raising his voice slightly as he continued to say directly to the kissing couple, "you two need to **c**_c__ut it out_!"

Breaking from the kiss, but not out of the hold that she was in, Tyufia turned to Zevil as her paramour blushed profusely, "Can you blame me?" she asked sweetly as she took the flowers that Tynizi was, miraculously, still holding from her grasp and smelt them.

"I could, but it wouldn't matter anyway." Zevil said sardonically, before turning back to the _Quinzel_ Command Officers, "If you could escort us to your conference room, we can brief you on all the particulars."

"Of course, Xavius," Vex said, her laughter barely restrained, "If you three will follow us, we can get this show on the road."

'_Don't react, Captain,_ _but something is wrong,'_ said Zasva in Vex's mind, and her next words shocked her and sent her investigative mind into warp speeds: _'Xavius just lied to us.'_

* * *

AN: Salutations and bienvenue! A different sort of intro for this story then what I've done in the past, just to keep you guys on your toes. While this will haver the spot light on Vex, this will in fact be the next instalment in the Endeavour series. There will be more, but until then, I bid you adieu!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Salutations and bienvenue! I always forget this bit, but I didn't want to ruin the beginning of the first chapter:

Disclaimer: Star Trek belongs to Gene Rodenberry and Star Trek Online is the property of Cryptic Studios and Arc Games, there for I own exactly bupkis of what is there's. What I do own is the characters I created in the games officer creator and in the warped nexus of screams and coffee-soaked nightmares I call my mind.

* * *

'_Are you sure?'_ asked Vex as they made their way to the turbolift that would take them to the conference room. She didn't want to believe her friend was lying to her, but she trusted her number one, so she put that disbelief and shock in a box to unpack and deal with later. _'And when did he lie?'_

'_Yes, Captain, I'm sure.'_ Zasva told her, her voice in Vex's head sounding very sure as they entered the turbolift, _'It was when he said he was going to brief us on the particulars. It was faint, but I could definitely feel deception coming from the Admiral.'_

'_Is he just keeping some information from us until it's necessary? He's an Admiral and they tend to do that kind of thing.'_ Vex asked, giving a subtle hand signal to Toros to distract Zevil. She didn't want to worry about two conversations being mixed up. _'Do you think Tyufia knows? She didn't react when Zevil lied.'_

'_I doubt she's in on it.'_ Zasva answered her Captain, _'Zevil was suppressing the lie very well. Valixians are powerful psychics and even a full Betazoid wouldn't pick up on thoughts or emotions that a Valixian wanted to hide, but Aenar are stronger, so I still picked it up.'_

'_Well that's something at least.'_ Vex said sardonically as the turbolift's doors opened and they made their way to the conference room, _'but maybe she knows something that might lead us to the truth. We're coming to the conference room; we'll discuss this and plan on what to do later.'_

"-nd then she kissed him!" Said Tyufia with a laugh as Vex finally tuned back into the conversation. She wondered what the conversation had been about, but from that last bit, Tyufia's mirth and Zevil's clear annoyance, she figured it had to do with a certain KDF Brigadier General. She was also curious as to what Toros had said to get them on that story.

"Do you have to tell that story to everyone we see?" Zevil asked exasperated, "It's bad enough that I had to live it, I don't want to relive every time you open your mouth."

"Not to mention it does not paint our Captain in a dignified light, Commander." Six said, speaking for the first time. It was then that Vex noticed that there was something different about the former Borg Drone. Her hair was now much longer then the last time she had seen her and tied in a pony tail that she had draped over her right shoulder.

As interesting as that was, and she desperately wanted to know what **that** was all about, Vex decided to set that oddity aside for now. "While I always like to see Xavius squirm, why don't we get down to business?" She asked the room at large as she took her seat at the head of the conference table.

"By the Night Cloak, yes please." Zevil said as he remained standing at one side of the table as the others took their seats on the other side. When they were all seated, he began the briefing, "As I said before, the Ambassadors ship and his escort was attacked when he was on his way back from a good will mission to New Romulus. He was on his way to Earth to speak with Ambassador Sugihara about working towards an Alliance agreement. Unfortunately, on the way three _Chel Grett Cruisers_ ambushed them."

"How did three Breen battle cruisers get past our boarders without notice?" Asked Vex, with a touch of anger coloring her voice. She remembered from Thaxci's memories the destruction that the Breen caused to Earth during the Dominion War and all the good officers that were lost too.

"They skirted our boarder from the Alpha Quadrant, came through the Klingon's territory once they entered the Beta Quadrant, and waited in the Neutral Zone for the Ambassadors ship." Zevil told her, using the screen behind him to illustrate his words, before turning back to them with a concerned frown, "The lengths they went through to not be detected instead of barging in like they usually do is troubling to say the least."

"Which is why you put our name forward to escort the Ambassador and you." Said Vex with a smirk, "You want us to look into this attack and the increased Breen activity and find out what's causing it."

"Exactly." Zevil answered with a nod, "The Federation has wanted an alliance with the Deferi for years and Command does not want that alliance put into jeopardy because the Breen killed the Deferi Ambassador, so since I was the one the Ambassador contacted, Command asked me for recommendations on another ship to take them, I couldn't think of another better suited for this task."

"And the fact that you guys submitted like a bagillion new assignment requests, definitely helped Xavius's decision." Commented Tyufia with a grin from her seat next to Tynizi.

"Yes, quite," Zevil said with an eye roll, "That did help Commander Burgess's and my decision to put you on this mission."

"If I may ask, Admiral Zevil," Said Zasva, speaking for the first time since the meeting began, "but why exactly are **you** joining us and not one of our ambassadors?" Vex silently applauded her First Officer's initiative on getting their secret investigation moving.

"Ambassador Surah asked for me personally and given that this is the first sign that the Deferi are interested in an alliance, Ambassador Sugihara thought it was best if we went with the Deferi's first choice." Zevil said smoothly with a shrug of his shoulders, "Apparently Surah was impressed with the way I handled the planning and coordination of the Borg Conference, despite how it went rather pear shaped with the Dominion's missing fleet appearing."

"You told me earlier that Tyufia was coming with us while Six was staying to keep the repairs to the _Hades_ on schedule, has that changed?" Asked Vex as she gave a quizzical glance to the liberated Drone.

"No," Zevil said quickly, a little too quickly, "Lieutenant Commander Six and I have a few more things to discuss and go over before we depart from Earth Space Dock." He continued to say and Vex was sure that his cheeks were now a darker shade of purple.

'_Nooo,'_ Vex thought to herself as her eyes darted from the Valixian Admiral and the former Drone, _'They didn't…did they?'_ Vex's gaze went back to Six's suddenly new hair style. _'They _did_!'_ One of the things that she knew about Zevil's tastes in women, was that he loved women with long hair.

"Well, unless anyone else has anything to add or ask?" Zevil asked, again a little too quickly, and when no one else spoke up, he nodded, "Then this meeting is over. Vex, if you could call me to let me know when we are about to take off, I would appreciate it."

"Of course, Xavius," Vex said as she and the others stood up. She turned to her Second officer, "Toros, can you please escort the Admiral and Lieutenant Commander Six to his quarters, please?"

"Yes, Captain," Toros said to Vex before looking to Zevil, "Right this way Admiral, Lieutenant Commander."

Before they left, Vex said to Six, "I love what you've done with your hair, Six. It looks very nice."

To her credit, and probably her Borg-like nature, Six didn't bat in eye. "Thank you, Captain." She said, and then made her way with Zevil and Toros to the Admiral's quarters.

"It's so cute how they think we don't know, isn't it?" Said Tyufia as she walked up beside her other best friend.

"To their credit, they are being very discreet about it." Commented Vex with a smile, "When did you figure it out?"

"When J'Vasa laid a big wet one on Zevil after we got out of Fluidic Space." Tyufia chuckled, "Jealousy and anger were just pouring off Six, it was hilarious! Plus the hair was a dead give away."

"Wait, why would Six be jealous of the Brigadier General?" Asked Tynizi, confused as to what her captain and girlfriend were talking about.

"I'll tell you later, Tiny." Tyufia told her gentle, yet oblivious, giantess as she took her hand in hers and pulled her towards the door. "Why don't you take me to your quarters for a 'debrief' of our own."

"But we just had a-Ooohh!" Tynizi started to say, before she comprehended what the Betazoid was really saying. She then switched places with Tyufia, she now being the one pulling Tyufia, toward her quarters.

Vex smiled at the young couple wistfully. She had been in love and even married many times throughout her lives and it was always bittersweet to witness young love blossoming before her eyes. She quickly shook her head and got back on task as she turned to her First Officer. "Did you pick up anything? Was he still hiding something?"

"Yes, and he lied about why he was here on this mission." The Aenar woman told her captain. "I could sense that he was being truthful about Sugihara wanting him to do the peace talks, but he was not telling us why he's really here."

"Maybe it's something that only Admirals can know about." Reasoned Vex as she started to pace the room. "Which pisses me off, but I could understand that."

"To quote Toros and every other Vulcan, 'that would be illogical'." Zasva said with a small smirk, before her face went back to being serious. "If it was something like that, then wouldn't Admiral Zevil have called Admiral Kassai? While not as experienced as us, she's of a higher security level then we are and the _Shadow of Bajor_ has the same capabilities as the _Quinzel_."

"That's a good point," Vex replied as she stopped in her tracks to look her number one in her unseeing eyes, "plus Lydana's only helping with the colonization of New Romulus, unlike us who were on an (arguably) important observation mission in the Star Empire."

Talking about the diminutive Admiral brought up memories, both Jicsi's and Thaxci's, of teaching and studying with the young Bajoran. She had been a little spit fire even then and the part of her that was still and would always be Thaxci was proud of how far she had come.

"I hate to suggest it," Zasva said, breaking the Trill out of her reverie, "But is it possible that the Admiral's goals are… not exactly in line with Starfleet's or even legal?" She said this in a pained voice, her face contorting in distaste.

"No." Vex told her resolutely, not even thinking about her words, "I know Xavius Vexius Zevil and he would never sacrifice or sell out the Federation or Starfleet. He believes in Starfleet and our mission too much to betray it."

"I don't want to believe that either, Captain," Zasva told Vex, her tone apologetic but firm, "but we have to keep that possibility open…there is one more possibility and while it's more palatable, it is no less worrisome." She looked directly at her captain with a frown. "He **was** just in Fluidic Space."

Vex's blood ran cold. "You think he might be an Undine?" She asked, voice strong even as she held fear in her eyes. If Zevil was actually an Undine infiltrator, it would have catastrophic repercussions for Starfleet and possibly the galaxy.

"It's a very remote possibility." Zasva tempered, holding her hands up to ward off the fear and worry she could feel coming off her captain, "We still need to investigate."

"Your right," Vex said, taking in and then releasing a breath to try and calm herself, "I'll look into SI's intel reports on covertly uncovering an Undine infiltrator, but for now monitor his movements, his system usage, and all his off-ship communique's. I don't want to spy on my friend, but if there's something that we need to know about this mission that he's not telling us, I want to know about it."

* * *

A short time later found Zevil in his temporary quarters on the _Quinzel_, sitting down in one of the armchairs in the room with Six sitting in his lap and they were not, in fact, discussing anything. Ship repairs, Starfleet paper work, or otherwise.

After Toros had showed them to the room, Six had wasted no time pushing Zevil down into the chair, straddled his hips, and started kissing him senseless. While surprised at the impulsive behavior from the normally subdued officer, he was not that he was complaining.

After a very…exciting first date on DS9, they had told one another how they truly felt, and now they would be separated for the longest time since they started their relationship, or even from when they first met, and Six was not going to waste any time she had with the man that she loved.

"She knows." Zevil said as he broke the kiss, a little desperate for air. Six was about to go for his neck but stopped and looked at him confused. "Vex," Zevil clarified, gesturing at the both of them, "she knows about us."

"Are you sure? What is your reasoning?" asked the former Drone, sitting back a little to look into her love's eyes, reassured that she wouldn't fall back with one of his hands on her lower back and the other threaded in her hair, her hair tie being lost long ago during this impromptu make out session.

"She was feeling pretty smug after she asked about your presence here and then she commented on your hair." Zevil said as he lightly scratched Six's scalp, causing her to hum contentedly as she wrapped her arms around his neck

"That is not clear evidence that she does, in fact, know Xavius." Six told him, raising her brow in skepticism.

"You haven't known Jicsi as long as I have, my dear." Zevil said bemusedly, "She is very perceptive and if she so much as smells something odd, she will not be happy until she has found out what it is."

"Will that be a problem?" Six asked him, concern coming through her voice as looked back to the coffee table where a model of the _U.S.S. Voyager_ sat. While suspicus that he would bring it with him, Zevil had no other way to hide the Tesseract device that was better than the telekinetic/voice phrase lock he had installed in the model.

"I don't think so." Zevil told her, trying to reassure not only Six, but himself, "Even so, my hands are tied, there was no one else that could do this mission and we don't have time to find someone else to ferry the Ambassador, Tyufia, and I to Defera."

"Given her suspected ties to the 31st Century, wouldn't Admiral Kassai be the better option?" Six asked.

"I tried to suggest that to my…handlers in the Time Agency and they did not like the thought of Lydana anywhere near this assignment." Zevil said with a low chuckle as he remembered the shocked and horrified looks on Cray and Daniels faces when he brought up the Bajorans name.

"Then you will have to be vigilant, Xavius." Six told him seriously. "If Captain Vex finds out that you have been using foreknowledge and technology from the 31st century, there is a strong possibility that she will not react favorably."

"Yes, because I was going to just going to let the whole ship know my secrets." Zevil said flippantly, earning a slap on the arm and an unamused glare from the former drone. Zevil chuckled as he pulled her to him, her arms wrapping around his neck and her chin resting on his shoulder. "I promise I'll be careful, Six, and that I will come back to you in one piece." He whispered in her ear; his tone serious but soothing.

"I know you will, Xavius, but I will still worry." Six whispered back, her voice strained with barely understood emotion. She had only just reawakened her emotions enough to give her heart to this man, she was not ready to go through the emotions attached to losing him.

* * *

An hour had passed since the _Quinzel_ had docked at Earth Space Dock, they had finished refueling and replenishing their supplies, and they were getting ready to leave when Vex stepped out of her ready room at the same time Zevil was stepping out of the bridge. Vex had made sure to tell Vic to inform the Admiral when they ready to take off.

"Admiral on deck!" Vex shouted and every one of the bridge crew stood to attention and faced the young Admiral.

"As you were." Zevil told them with a bemused smile as he moved toward the command seats.

"Six get off the ship okay?" Vex asked as she took her seat, Zasva vacating it in favor of her own.

"She did and thank you for letting me be here for takeoff." Zevil told her, waving Toros off as he attempted to get out of his seat so Zevil could take it, "It would feel odd waiting in my quarters when the ship did so." He chuckled as he looked out the view screen at the star filled sky, "Its odd not being the one to give the orders, if I'm being honest."

"I know how you feel," Vex told him, a wistful smile on her lips, "I remember being on a ship right after I joined with my fourth host, Makon, and I was on a ship and tried to get onto the bridge to stat barking orders to the crew like I did when I was Captain Jaziod, my third host, before I remembered that it wasn't my ship and that I wasn't a captain anymore." She chuckled then, "I was restless the entire trip."

"Captain," Dinah said, as she turned in her chair, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have received clearance from docking control to leave."

"Then take us out Lieutenant, and then set course for the Toron system, maximum warp." She told the android.

"Setting course now captain," answered Dinah as she turned back to her console and put in the commands to get them going, "but I was under the impression we were going to the Defera system."

"And we still are, but we don't want the Breen to know that, so we'll make like we're going to DS9 and then once we hit the Toron system, we'll engage the cloak and then warp to the Defera system." Explained Vex as the ship moved into position.

"An excellent plan, captain." Zevil praised, "Keeps our true destination secret while not putting too much of a strain on your ship."

"Thank you, I am quite brilliant." Vex said in a superior voice, that caused the Admiral and most of the Command staff to roll their eyes.

"We are in position and waiting for your orders, captain." Informed Dinah.

"Engage." Came the reply, not just from Vex, but Zevil as well. Both officers looked at each other surprised, before smiling at each other, silently laughing at situation. Despite the order coming from two sources, Dinah engaged the warp drive and they were soon speeding through space.

"Well, I'll leave you all to it then." Zevil said, turning toward the turbolift, "I'll be in my quarters if anyone needs me."

"Actually, Xavius," Said Vex, getting up from her chair to stop him, "can I see you in my ready room?"

"Of course, Captain." Zevil said with a happy, if a tad bewildered, smile. He followed the Trill woman into said ready room and as soon as he entered, laughed. There on her desk were two bottles of root beer. "Aren't we a little old to still be drink this stuff?"

"You are never too old for root beer, Xavius." Vex playfully admonished as she picked up the bottles and walked over to sitting at one of the seats, motioning Zevil to sit on the couch across from her. As soon as he sat down, she handed him his bottle, "Remember that time we mixed these with Andorian ale back at the Academy?"

"Unsurprisingly no, but what I do remember is waking up in the Commandants office, wearing an Earth kilt and nothing else, the next morning." Zevil said as he took the drink and twisting off the cap with a chuckle, "By the Night Cloak, I still don't know how I got out of that without being expelled. Andorian spiked root beer was a terrible idea."

"Often time the worst ideas are the best kind of ideas," Vex told him as she took the cap off her bottle, a smirk on her lips, "and I didn't hear you complaining when several of the female cadets were giving you their numbers on your little walk of shame. So, shut up and drink your root beer."

"That's 'shut up and drink your root beer, sir', Captain Vex." Zevil said imperiously, sticking his nose up in the air, "I can have you court marshaled for that kind of disrespect toward a Fleet Admiral. I have that power now." But he took a swig of the sweet human drink.

"You have been spending way too much time with Lydana." Vex said with another chuckle, all the while keeping an eye on the Valixian Admiral for any adverse effects too the beverage. She had made a special addition to Zevil's drink: nanoprobes that would attack Undine cells.

The probes were a prototype of SI's science division, and they were designed for the problem they faced of not being able to identify an Undine. The probes were of the same kind that _Voyager_ used while in the Delta Quadrant in that fateful first encounter with the tripedal aliens, except that these won't kill them, but seek out and disrupt Undine cells.

The only problem with this is that once an Undine has been found out, they usually kill everything in sight. Luckily the science division has worked out a solution. Once the probes have found a cell and have disrupted it, they will release a sedative that would be able to knock out a full sized Mugato.

All the same, Vex kept her unoccupied hand near the secret compartment of her chair that held a wide beam phaser pistol, just in case the sedative didn't work. But Zevil drank his drink with no problems and Vex internally sighed with relief.

'_Okay so either he's not an Undine, or the nanoprobes don't work…I'm going to go with the latter option.'_ Vex thought as she took another swig of her root beer. _'Which means my friend is defiantly keeping something important about this mission from me.'_

Instead of voicing any of this, Vex decided to keep up the friendly banter. "I **really** liked Six's new hairdo." She said, a real smile on her lips and a teasing glint in her eye.

"Did she get a new hair cut?" Zevil said surprised, and if Vex did know any better she would say it sounded genuine, "I didn't even notice. How very thoughtless of me, but then again she is only my second officer." He continued with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yes, very thoughtless Xavius," She said in an admonishing tone, "You'll never get a steady girlfriend with that mindset."

"I'm sorry I thought I was drinking with Captain Jicsi Vex, not Tyufia or my mother." Zevil stated and they both laughed.

'_I will find out what you're hiding Xavius,'_ Vex thought as they continued to laugh and reminisce about their days at the Academy, _'I just hope it doesn't cost us our friendship.'_

* * *

AN: That's the million latinum brick question isn't it? Readers of my STE know the answer to that mystery, of course, but it's always fun to have all the answers when someone else doesn't.

As always, please leave a review with your thoughts on this chapter! Until next time, I bid you adieu!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Salutations and bienvenue! Sorry for the wait, dear readers, I was dealing with a few things and I was having a devil of a time getting through a particular scene.

* * *

_Captains Log, Stardate:_ _86519.51_

_We have been to and left the Toron system, having engaged our ships cloaking device and our Slipstream drive toward the Defera system. So far, we have not been detected by any ships, Breen or otherwise. We have, however, detected several Breen scout ships in the area and have recorded their communications to their lead ships. I have placed my best people on deciphering messages in hopes that they might hold answers as why the Breen are attacking the Deferi._

Vex entered the science lab, only to be bombarded with a loud and garbled electronic sound. "I see we are listening to the Breen's greatest hits!" Vex shouted as walked over to the console where Dinah was sitting at with Vic standing beside her.

"I highly doubt that is what this transmission is, Captain." Said Dinah sincerely as she lowered the volume on the recording, "It is most likely troop assignments and inquiries as to our whereabouts."

"Dinah, remember that talk we had about sarcasm?" Vic asked in a dry tone, her brow raised but not looking away from the screen.

"That you are the unequivocal officer and queen of sarcasm and none will ever gain the same level of mastery that you have." Dinah said matter-of-factly.

Vex let out a bark of laughter as Vic rolled her eyes and shook her head, "No, that it could be used for humor about odd or out of place things." She then paused, "But you were right about that first part."

"Now that _that's_ cleared up," Vex said, trying to move back to the reason she walked in the science lab, gesturing to the console and screen in front of them "What's the status of clearing _this_ up?"

"Not as quickly as I had initially anticipated, Captain." Dinah stated before typing in a few commands into the console, bring up a sound wave analysis program on display. "It appears in the years since the Dominion War, the Breen have made their communications even more secure by adding several other conversations to their messages." As she spoke, the solitary sound wave separated into three separate waves.

"Great." Vex said sarcastically, "Because understanding the Breen wasn't hard enough when you were listening to one conversation."

"That was sarcasm indicating displeasure, correct?" Dinah asked Vic.

"Yup, good job." Vic said to her before returning her attention to the captain, "We can clear it up and we're trying to right now, but the Breen language already takes our translator programs forever when it's just one conversation, trying to untangle three at the same time is going take a bit longer, even with Dinah and I trying to speed it up."

"Keep at it and keep me informed." Vex said, turning to leave, covertly grabbing something from one of the lab tables as she went. Once outside in the hall, she stopped and was about to look at what she swiped when a voice stopped her.

"Hey Vex." Said Tyufia as she walked up to her friend, a smile on her face and a swagger in her step that Vex was sure wasn't there the last time she saw her. "Wanna join me for breakfast?"

"Hey yourself and of course I would." Vex replied as she skillfully hid what she had taken in her pocket, thankfully without the Betazoid knowing.

As they started walking to the ship's Ten Forward, Vex decided to indulge in some light hearted teasing, "You've got a bit more pep in your step today. Did you do something different today…or maybe last night?" Vex asked casually.

"I did several things I haven't done in a long time, actually." Tyufia said saucily, a dreamy grin on her face and Vex chuckled.

"Then I am shocked that my Tactical officer had the strength to be at her post this morning." Vex continued to tease, "You're losing your touch, Casanova."

"Oh, I haven't lost my touch Cissy," Vex said superiorly her grin turning cocky, "I'm just a dab hand at synthesizing a good stimulate to get my girl going."

They both turned to one another and burst out laughing at the innuendo. This was how it was at the Academy: they would hang out or walk around campus and make jokes like this and just having a good time, the only thing missing was Zevil saying how incorrigible they were.

At the thought of her old friend, Vex decided that now was probably as good a time as any to subtly ask about Zevil's behavior and if he's done anything out of the ordinary. "So, how's it been being Xavius's Number One?" She asked as they entered the lounge/mess hall area and made their way to the replicators.

"Exhausting." Tyufia said with a put-upon sigh and dropping her shoulders in a comical way, before standing up straight and smiling, "Wonderful, but exhausting. He's a great captain, but the risks he's been taking are ridiculous, especially during this last engagement with the Borg."

"How so?" She asked as they got to the replicator. "Oatmeal with brown sugar, berries, and an iced raktajino for a drink."

"Make that two." Tyufia told Vex, the Trill acquiescing to her request. They grabbed their bowls, coffee drinks, and looked for a place to sit. "He's not endangering the crew, but he is endangering himself by constantly going on away missions. I mean these aren't the days of Kirk, where captains go on away mission's every time."

"Except that, thanks to Quinn, it kinda is." Vex told the Betazoid with an apologetic grin as they sat down and dug into her food. Like Zevil, she was also guilty of going on away missions, before and after she joined with the Symbiont.

"Sure, but he could send me every once in a while." Tyufia said exasperated as she stirred her oatmeal a bit, "He nearly had an aneurism after he telekinetically held a whole group of attacking Borg Drones, not to mention almost getting blown up by the Undine's orbital bombardment."

"So, you're saying that _you_ want to almost have aneurisms and be nearly blown up?" Vexed asked her as she took a sip of her raktajino. So far, this little fact-finding mission was a bust. She wasn't getting anything other than the fact that Zevil was taking an active role in the away missions, a slightly dangerous one but that wasn't that out of the ordinary.

"No, but it's my job to be the one to do that stuff! And I'm not the one trying to-" Tyufia began to say, before she clammed up, drawing Vex's attention.

"Trying to do what?" Vex asked, trying to project concerned curiousness and not the overwhelming suspicion she was currently feeling. She hopped that if Tyufia did sense that feeling, she would just think it was her spy instincts and not genuine suspicion of her friend.

Tyufia was silent for a moment, thinking of what to say, before she leaned in and whispered, "I'm only telling you this because I not only trust you not to say anything, but because your also Xavius's friend. He told me that he thinks that he doesn't deserves his rank."

Vex took a moment to absorb that information, and to put the sick feeling that she was abusing Tyufia's trust in her in one of her boxes, before putting in her two cents. "While I think that's bullshit, I can kinda see where he's coming from."

Tyufia looked at her strangely for a moment, before realization dawned on her face. "Because of how you joined with Vex."

"Exactly," Vex said as pointed her spoon at Tyufia, "It should have taken me years to shadow Thaxci before she deemed me ready to join with Vex, but because of some shitty and cruel twist of fate, I became the Vex host early." Vex shut her eyes as the memory of that day washed over her.

Much like a certain Bajoran's training cruse, the one Jicsi was on was supposed to be routine, but thanks to the damn Tal Shiar showing up, that was all shot to hell. They had wanted Vex for the decades of intelligence she had, but they hadn't planned on the _Quinzel_'s superiority and Vex's experience in commanding her.

Things were looking okay, but the ship was too close to the singularity implosion/explosion, and she took a massive amount of damage, especially the bridge. Thaxci had managed to activate the emergency transport system to get her and most of the bridge crew to sickbay, but she and the Symbiont had already a lot of damage, forcing Jicsi to choose who to save.

"Fate might have played a role in joining you with Vex, but you were and still _are_ the right host." Tyufia said soothingly, her tone responding to the emotions she was feeling coming off the Trill.

"I know." Vex said with humility, "and deep down, Xavius knows that he's earned his place as Fleet Admiral." Vex chuckled, "Thinking back on it, it's probably no surprise he and Lydana are such good friends: he and her are a lot alike."

"Now that's a scary thought." Said Zevil as he and Toros walked up to their table, both wearing exercise clothing, "Tyufia and I have both seen what having two Lydanas looks like, and once was more than enough."

"That does sound scary, I kind of regret putting the idea of two of her out into the universe." Vex said with a chuckle, "Nice outfits you two, heading to your spin class?"

"The Ambassador was interested in Vulcan meditation practices and requested a demonstration." Toros explained.

"As am I." Zevil added, "We've reserved holodeck 1 for the demonstration a little later, but in the meantime, the Commander has agreed to allow me to test my swordsmen skills against his Lirpa skills."

"That sounds like fun," Tyufia said, a touch dryly, but added, "The sword fighting, not so much the meditation thing."

"It is quite calming, Commander Utprut, you might find that it calms your somewhat chaotic nature." Toros stated, earning him a raspberry from the Betazoid. He ignored this childish display, as he turned to his captain. "Captain, you asked me to remind you to submit your report to Starfleet Intelligence."

"Ah, yes," Vex said in an 'oh right' kind of voice as she stood up, "thank you Toros. I'll head up to my ready room and do just that." She turned regretfully to her Betazoid friend, "Sorry Tyufia, but duty calls."

Tyufia shrugged and gave a mournful sniff, "Fine, I'll just stay here… all alone…cause I don't have any friends."

Vex and Zevil looked at one another with raised brows. "I'm okay with that. Are you okay with that, Xavius?"

"I am indeed." He said to her with a decisive nod of his head, "Shall we leave her to be the petulant child she is and go off to be grownups?"

"Yup, let's go." Vex told the senior officer and with that the three standing officers walked away and toward their individual destinations, the sound of Tyufia blowing another raspberry.

Vex ignored this, partly because this was routine, but partly because she had to focus on what she was about to do. Vex had asked Toros to remind her of that report, a report she had in fact already submitted, because she needed an alibi in case of the off chance, she would need one.

She needed to know what Zevil was lying about and if it would endanger her crew, especially if he felt like he needed to prove something, and the only way to do that was to bug his room. _'Xavius, if you ever find out about this, I hope you'll forgive me and will be in a position to do so.'_ She thought as she approached his quarters.

"Computer, open guest quarters. Vex-alpha-four-six-five-six-eight." Vex said quietly and the doors opened, allowing her to walk right in. Vex's eyes scanned the room as she took out the item she had taken from the science lab earlier.

It was a small metal box that held several small orbs that were a little bigger than an average Earth marble and looked to be made out of dark grey metal. These were the latest in observation and investigation equipment that the scientists at Starfleet Intelligence R and D had whipped up.

They could be placed on any surface, had cloaking tech to hid themselves, and could record, not only audio, but also record images to be used in the holodeck. Vex liked to call them her 'little grey cells', after her favorite detective's famous line.

She was about to start placing them when her eyes fell on a familiar model. _'He brought this along?'_ she thought to herself. She remembered the day that Zevil had made it, how happy he was to have finished it and how she and Tyufia had teased him for his hero worship for Admiral Janeway.

'_Maybe he brought it for good luck.'_ she reasoned, but that didn't seem right to her and she couldn't shake the feeling that this reminded her of something, but no matter how hard she tried to find the memory, she couldn't find it. She shook her head, _'No time for that now, I need to place the grey cells and get out of here in case Zevil comes back early.'_

With that last thought, she took out four of the orbs, and threw them at the four corners of the room, where they stayed. "Begin observation and recording functions and engage cloak." She said to the orbs and a second later, the four orbs disappeared.

She repeated the process in his sleeping quarters and quickly left the room, scrubbing her presence there as she left. Not a moment later, her badge chirped followed by Dinah's voice. _"Lieutenant Violet to Captain Vex."_

"Go ahead Dinah." Vex answered as she tapped her badge.

"_We are making our final approach to Defera, sir."_ The android told her captain.

"Good, I'm on my way to the bridge now, inform Zasva, Toros, and our guests and have them meet me there." She said as she made her way to a turbolift, a kind smile spreading on her face, "I'm sure the Ambassador would like a front seat to his return home."

* * *

Soon, Vex was at the Conn with her people at their stations and their guests making their way to the bridge. They came out of warp and the scene before them was surprising: within the rings of the planet was a large debris field, mostly destroyed ships.

"Did the Breen do all of this?" Asked Vic in surprised disbelief.

"If it is, Burgess downplayed it when he said there was an uptake in Breen activity." Vex said thoughtfully, her posture pensive, "Dinah, perform a standard sensor sweep. I want to know for sure what caused this debris field."

"Performing standard sensor sweep now, Captain." Dinah informed as her hands flew across the console. The debris field was scanned, and the results sent to the tactical, engineering, and science stations.

"Definitely polaron based weapons sir," Tynizi reported after looking over the results of the scan, frowning, "and some of this debris is only days old, but there haven't been any reports from the Deferi about any incidents or combat in this area."

"I don't like the looks of this." Zasva told Vex, "I recommend that we proceed with caution, captain."

"Agreed, Number One." Vex said as the proximity alarm sounded when a ship warped in next to them, "Yellow alert! We don't know if these guys are friend or foe."

"Actually, we do." Zevil announced when he, Tyufia, and Ambassador Surah walked out of the turbolift. "That is the Deferi Star Ship _Jeska_, the Ambassador's personal star ship with his entire attaché onboard. I had them take another route as an added precaution."

At Vex's raised brow, Zevil had the decency to look sheepish, "Do forgive me for not telling you, Captain Vex, but I had to consider the secrecy of our mission and the Ambassadors safety."

"I understand Admiral, this is your mission," Vex said, her tone respectful of her friend's rank, but her eyes narrowed, "but this is also my ship and I, at least, need to know what is going on it."

"Of course, Captain." Zevil said with a nod of difference, "I will remember that for the future."

"Captain," Vic interjected, "The _Jeska_ is standing by for the approach to the Defera, Sir. Shall we begin our escort?"

"Tell the _Jeska_ we're ready to begin escorting them to the planet, Vic." Vex told the human before turning to tactical, "Tynizi, keep a look out for any other surprise visitors." She then turned to the helm, "Dinah, match the _Jeska_'s speed and keep us on their portside."

At the course of 'Aye sir', the ship started its escort and Ambassador Surah stepped forward, "Welcome, honored guests, to Defera. May you be blessed with balance." He intoned with a small bow to Vex and Zevil, "We appreciate the Federation's willingness to meet with us in these times."

"It is the Federation that appreciates your willingness to come to the table to discuss an alliance." Zevil said with a grateful smile, "I'm sure that an alliance between our governments will be very-"

"Sir!" Tynizi called to Vex, interrupting the Admiral and Ambassador's conversation, "We're picking up an approaching warp signature! Attempting to identify now!"

"Onscreen." Vex ordered and the screen showed a blurry image of a ship in the distance for a moment, before it warped out of the system, "Did we get anything from the scan?"

"No, sir," Vic answered annoyed, "the ship was running a subspace jammer, so we weren't able to get a lock on it before at warped out." She then examined the scans further, "But I'm picking up a residual warp signature, and we might learn more from a detailed scan."

"Do it." Vex ordered as they neared the planet. "Something tells me we might need to know soon."

"Captain, we are being hailed by planet security." Dinah informed Vex, who ordered to answer it. On the viewscreen changed to show the inside of a security station with a Deferi male in the center of the screen.

"Greetings _U.S.S. Quinzel_." Said the security officer in a business-like tone, "We are required to identify your credentials and verify you are in fact the correct ship prior to granting you access to Defera. Please submit to a scan at this time."

"Understood." Vex said, motioning to her crew to allow it, "Do you require any assistance in your scans?"

"No assistance is required at this time." He said, a slight smile appearing on his face, before he turned to another screen where presumably the scan results were.

After a few minutes, the security officer looked back to the screen, "Thank you for your cooperation." He said to Vex with a grateful nod, "Our scans are complete please provide us with your clearance code before you establish orbit around to Defera."

At this request, Zevil stepped forward into view of the screen. "Our access code is 9-4-6-W-2-Q-O-S."

"Code verified." The security officer said after he entered the code and then looked back up to them, "Welcome to Defera and it may you be blessed with balance."

"Thank you for the protection and escort, Captain Vex." Surah told Vex with a grateful bow as she stood and faced him, "Your diligence and readiness does you credit."

"It was my honor to bring you home, Ambassador." Vex said with a bow of her own, before she turned to the Admiral with a mischievous smile, "And I always enjoy chauffeuring the upper echelon of Starfleet around too."

"Efficiently if not totally respectfully." Zevil said with an amused smile, before a frown marred his face, "That ship you picked up worries me. We will need to learn more about it later, in case it poses a threat to us and the Deferi."

"But for now, let us discuss the possibility of trade and diplomacy between our peoples." The Ambassador cut in, with a smile. "My attaché will send us the planetary coordinates for transport. These coordinates will take us to one of our famous historical parks and preservation sites."

"We just received them now captain." Vic told Vex from her station, "I'm sending them to transporter room one now."

"Then I shall go there presently." Surah said with another smile bowing to Vex again, "Again thank you, Captain." He then turned to Zevil, "Fleet Admiral, I will meet you and the Commander at the transporter room."

"I will see you there shortly, Ambassador." Zevil said with a smile of his own, "I just want to discuss a security detail for the talks with the captain." As the Ambassador left Zevil's face turned serious as he turned back to Vex, "I still don't like the looks of that ship, Vex, especially when you consider the recent debris field."

"A debris field that was created by with polaron weapons." Vex agreed with a nod of her head as Zasva and Tyufia joined them. "I'm think we should send you down with a full away team with a security team as back up."

"While I agree that would be a prudent option, that might put the wrong impression with the Deferi." Zevil said as he took on a thoughtful pose, "No, it might be wiser to take three other officers with Commander Utprut and myself and have a security team or two waiting on standby in case the worst should happen."

"I agree with the Admiral, Captain," Zasva said to Vex, "if you will agree, I, Lieutenant Commander Ejpiz, and Lieutenant Violet will go down with the Admiral and Commander to the talks."

"Very good Number One," Vex said to the Aenar, "We'll keep a look out up here and have security teams on standby in case of an invasion." With that said, Vex resumed her seat as the five officers left by the Turbolift, her face thoughtful.

'_Could the lie that Zasva sensed from Zevil been the Ambassador's star ship?'_ she asked herself but dismissed that thought before really considering it. _'No. Something is telling me it's deeper than that.' _She narrowed her eyes as she started giving her crew their orders, her final thought before focusing wholly on the task at hand:_ 'What are you up to Xavius?'_

* * *

AN: My poor creation, she just doesn't know what's going on with her friend. Does it make me sadist that I'm enjoying watching my creation squirm or does it just mean I'm just a writer?

Please tell me what you think of this latest chapter, but till next time, I bid you adieu!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Salutations and bienvenue! Part two of my interpretation of Cold Call! I hope you like it!

* * *

The five officers made their way to the Armory, Zasva wanting them to be prepared in case there was a fight. Only three of them were going in armed though, which wasn't making the Chief Tactical officer happy.

"Admiral, I really must insist that you and the Commander take a weapon when we beam down." Tynizi said, her voice very official, but her eyes holding a mixture of anger and fear at the thought of the love her life going down into a situation that had the possibility of going fubar… and the Admiral too, of course, but she wasn't highly emotionally invested in his safety.

"Normally I would agree with you, Lieutenant Commander, but if Commander Utprut and I come to the table armed, it might send the wrong message to the Deferi." Zevil said adamantly.

"If I may suggest a compromise, sir?" Asked Tyufia, taking pity on her gentle giantess, "We can have Tiny and Lieutenant Violet bring extra phasor pistols for us in case the worst should happen."

Zevil thought about that for a moment before nodding. "That should be acceptable, nothing wrong with our security detail having a spare weapon."

"Tynizi, Dinah, get them a set of split beam phasers." Ordered Zasva as she prepared her weapon while the Bajoran and Android officers holstered additional pistols along with their rifles. Thus armed, they left the armory and headed to the transporter room.

"_I'm surprised you chose not to tell Vex about the Ambassador's ship."_ Zasva said in the Valixian Admiral's mind, _"I understand the need to keep it secret, sir, but we sweep the ship daily for bugs and we wouldn't have put it into a report till after the mission was over."_

"_It wasn't my idea, Commander, but I didn't disagree with it when Commander Burgess suggested it. He and I both agreed it was better to keep both ships secret from one another."_ Zevil told her, his 'captain voice' sounding just as cold inside her head as it would outside of it, _"I'm more surprised that Vex didn't call me out on it sooner, considering you could sense my deception even if I was suppressing it."_

Zasva knew that he was testing her, probably wondering if she had felt the lie he told when he came aboard. _"I did sense something, but I figured it was something for the captain's ears only."_ She told him, and it wasn't a complete lie: she had thought that it _could_ have been the reason.

Zevil gave her a sideways glance but seemed to accept this when they reached the transporter room where the Ambassador was waiting for them. They got onto the transporter pad and were whisked away to a large town square, crowds of Deferi walking around and talking to one another all around them.

"Welcome to Defera, honored visitor." The Ambassador told them with an expansive gesture, "This site is the oldest continually inhabited site on my world, and as such, we find it to be the ideal place to welcome visitors."

"On behalf of the Federation of Planets, thank you for welcoming us, Ambassador." Zevil said to the diplomat with a grateful smile then looked around at the town around him and the people going through their day, "It is a beautiful location and I can see the care you and your people put into maintaining it."

"We have an old culture steeped in tradition and respect for all beings." Surah said as they started walking to a large building in front of them, most likely a Town hall where the alliance would be hammered out, "The Makers taught us the concept of Balance, and we strive for it in all things. For more than a century we have remained neutral in our dealings with other worlds, for where there is balance, there is also truth."

"A commendable philosophy, Ambassador." Tyufia commented with a kind smile on her face, "My people, being telepaths, have a strong belief in honesty."

'_Almost to a fault.'_ Zevil commented inside her mind and she stuck her tongue at him when the Ambassador wasn't looking.

"We are now looking to expand; our population is growing to a point where we will put a strain on our world's resources." The Ambassador continued to say, unaware of the psychic exchange behind him, "To correct this imbalance, a portion of our people have volunteered to seek new homes among the stars."

"This, of course, has put us into greater contacts with beings such as yourself, and we welcome the new ideas and the technology that you have to offer." Surah informed the group of officers as they walked up the steps to the meeting place, "Perhaps by looking inward for so long, we have become out of balance with the galaxy as a whole. I and my people look forward to your help in correcting this."

Zevil was going to comment on this, when he spotted ruins in the distance, "Tell me, Ambassador Surah, what do you know about the ruins to the east of here?" He asked, "I fancy myself an amateur history buff and I'm curious to know about it. Are they part of your people's early culture?"

"You could say that, Fleet Admiral." Surah told him with a smile. "We believe that the site was once used by the Preservers, and we have located several artifacts that appear to correspond with their technology.

"Although we do not know for certain, it is our belief that the Deferi were one of the races seeded throughout the quadrant by the Preservers." He continued to inform them, "They, like us, revered balance and saw life as sacred, and they went to great lengths to preserve all life.

The five officers were surprised and a little shocked at this information. The Preservers were an ancient race that died out eons ago but made a great impact on the galaxy in their time.

Thanks to the crew of the _Enterprise_, captained by James T. Kirk, they knew the Preservers would transplant members of races that were threatened by extinction to worlds where they could thrive. The planet Amerind was settled by them, and they brought ancient Terrans there to create a new community.

For many years, scientists theorized that the Preservers were responsible for the spread of humanoids across the galaxy, a theory that was proven by the crew of the _Enterprise-D_ when they learned that the Preservers not only transplanted communities, but also created them.

The Preservers believed they were alone in the galaxy. In the hopes of creating an ecosystem of races like themselves, they seeded their genetic material on other planets. In this way, they gave their "children" the companions that they never had.

"Quinzel_ to away team."_ Said Vex's voice over Zasva's combadge.

"Away team here, what's wrong captain?" Asked the Aenar woman as the others turned to her, frowning as she felt her captain's unease from all the way down there on the surface.

"_Breen ships just warped in! We're dealing with it, but sensors_ _are picking up Breen transporter signatures!"_ She told them a second before the shimmer of transporters appeared around the town square, bringing Breen soldiers who fired indiscriminately into the crowd, causing a panic. _"We're sending you back up! Keep the citizens and the delegates safe!"_

"Understood captain! Away team out!" Zasva said as she and her team drew their weapons, Dinah and Tynizi handing Zevil and Tyufia their pistols, and the two Security teams beamed in.

"Ambassador, I would suggest you and the rest of the civilians get to safety while we deal with the invaders." Zevil told Surah as he prepared his weapon.

"An excellent idea, Fleet Admiral." Surah agreed as he moved quickly inside the Town hall, ushering the other Deferi to follow him.

"Any chance I can get you two to join them?" Zasva asked Zevil and Tyufia.

"Nope." Zevil said at the same time that Tyufia said "Not a chance in hell." Seeing it was futile to argue with them, Zasva rolled her blind eyes and turned to the security teams.

"Clear the area of Breen and get the civilians to safety!" Zasva ordered as she and her away team moved to engage the Breen in front of them, cutting a few down before the rest took up defensive positions, the away team following suit.

"I believe a distraction is in order, Commander Islop!" Zevil shouted over the weapons fire. Zasva nodded, gave Tynizi and Dinah a complicated hand sign, and concentrated. A moment later an exact duplicate of herself appeared next to her.

The duplicate, a telepresence projection, stood up and ran away from the fight. This drew the attention of the Breen combatants and they concentrated their fire on the projected image. As soon as they did, both Dinah and Tynizi let loose a full auto sweep from their rifles while Zevil and Tyufia fired their spilt beam pistols, killing all of the enemy combatants.

"Okay this area is clear of Breen!" Shouted Zasva as she 'looked' around the town, using others sight to compensate for her blind eyes, glad to see the security officers seemed to be doing all right, "We need to keep going through the town and make sure everyone gets to the Town hall!"

The other officers nodded and followed the Commander through the city. Up in space, the _Quinzel_ was in a dogfight with two _Plesh Brek Frigate_s and six _Bleth Choas Fighter_s. It had been three frigates, but fortunately the _Jeska_ helped them deal with that one before Vex ordered them to warp to safety.

"Status report on the stealth drone!" Vex demanded as she gripped her seat as the ship took another sharp turn to dodge enemy fire.

"It's attached itself to the Frigate on our port side and awaiting orders on where to focus our cyber-attacks!" Victoria shouted from her station, gripping it tightly as they were hit by torpedo. "May I suggest their weapons systems, sir?"

"Suggestion noted but denied!" Vex told her curtly, "Focus cyber-attack on their shields, I've got an idea!"

Vex turned to her Second Officer. "Toros, once we have their shields sufficiently down, transport a Tricobalt warhead!" She ordered and he nodded and started prepping the warhead.

She then turned to the Rigelian woman at the helm, "Ensign, as soon as that's done, engage the cloaking device and get us behind those ships."

She then turned to a Saurian officer that was at the tactical station. "Lieutenant, as soon as we're in position, launch a full spread of our torpedoes and overload our phasor emitters with the other frigate as the primary target and the fighters as secondary targets. We can take care of them easy enough after we've blown the big fish out of the water."

Her crew got to work, first activating the cyber-attack on the selected frigates shields. "The enemies shields are down, captain." Toros informed her, "Is there a desired location in mind, captain?"

"The engine room please, Toros! Preferably as close to the warp core as possible!" Vex ordered and with a stroke of a key the bomb was transported, and a second later the frigate exploded and the _Quinzel_ activated her cloaking device and moved into position.

Just as the _Quinzel_ decloak and fire, a new ship warped in and fired a tractor beam at them that ensnared the ship. It was a _Sarr Theln _Warship, a monstrous thing that looked more like a jagged piece of metal then a ship.

"Polarize the hull!" Vex ordered, but the lights flickering caught her attention and she opened a channel to Engineering, "Clyde, please don't tell me they're siphoning our power!"

"…Okay, den I won't tell you." Said a male voice over the comm. Clyde Jorgensen was the very picture of a Swedish Viking: tall, built like an ox, pale blue eyes, and had his long blonde hair (both on his head on his face) done up in Nordic braids. He preferred to stay in Engineering rather then be on the bridge, wanting to be on hand to fix any problems there with his people instead of sending orders to them.

"Damn it!" Vex swore, "Any way you can divert the siphon to non-essentials?"

"We're trying dat now ma'am," Clyde responded, his voice sounding a little garbled due to the power going in and out, "But de damned ting is fast, and it's taking longer den we have to divert it before we lose shields and life support!"

"The other Breen ships are now focusing all fire on us and our shields are at 45% and dropping rapidly." Toros grimly informed. Vex tried to think of a way out of this, but the Breen were brutally efficient tacticians and if she waited too long, she could lose her ship _and_ her crew.

Just when she was about to give the order to abandon ship, a flash of green hit the warship, causing the trail of blue energy to stop and the tractor beam to disengage. "Not that I'm ungrateful, but who the hell did that?" asked Vex.

"Ma'am! A ship is decloaking on our starboard side!" Vic yelled and the viewscreen showed a Klingon _Qib_-class Intel Battlecruiser decloaking. "They're hailing us!"

"Onscreen." Vex ordered and the screen changed to show one of the biggest Gorn she had ever seen sitting in the captain's chair.

"I am General Xrithath of Klingon Intelligence." Said the Xrithath, his deep voice barely haveing the hiss most of his people possed. He had black scales and a long fringe of scales on his head "We were passing by this sector when we picked up Breen weapons fire."

"I'm glad you're here, General, believe me," Vex told the Gorn General, relief and suspicion, "but I have to ask why you would come to the rescue of a Federation ship?"

"That explanation is far more lengthy then we have time for, Captain Vex, yes I know who you are," Xrithath explained when he saw the look on her face, "Suffice it to say, the Breen have many enemies, including the Klingon Empire."

Another hit to their shields and Vex put her suspicion to the side. "The more the merrier General! Let's deal with these ships and then we can talk!"

"Powers levels are already returning to normal, Captain!" Vic told her Vex, "What are your orders?"

"Send the stealth drone to the warship and focus cyber-attacks on their shields!" Vex ordered and then turned to the tactical station, "Target the other frigate and fire at will!"

Back on the ground, the away team and the security had already cleared out most of the Breen and sent the civilians to the meeting area building, they only had one more group to deal with before the town was clear. "I just had a terrible thought!" Zevil shouted over the weapons fire as he and Tyufia were ducking behind some metal crates.

"That we're going to be shot by a bunch of guys in refrigerator suits?" Tyufia asked before turning and returned fire, hitting her target. "I mean, normally that would be a problem, but these guys are dropping like flies!"

"That's my point!" Zevil told her as he took out a Breen that was trying to sneak up on one of the security teams. "The Breen tore through Earth's defenses during the Dominion war like they were tissue paper, but they're having trouble with a handful of Security officers and an away team?"

"The Admiral does have a point, Commander!" Shouted Tynizi to Zasva as she prepped and launched a trip wire drone at a pair of incoming Breen, blasting them back, "If the Breen really wanted this town, they would be sending more than this cannon fodder!"

"Then why the hell are they really here?" Zasva wondered aloud, before reaching out with her mind to see if she could pick up some surface thoughts. She would have looked into their minds, but her people had strict rules on going into a mind without permission, but she could see the surface thoughts to get an idea of what they were up to.

She scanned the remaining Breen's minds and was finding thoughts about the ruins, so she focused around that area. What she felt worried her. "They're going to the ruins! I'm getting a lot of thoughts centering around the Preserver tech!"

"Then it's time for this nonsense to end!" Zevil shouted and then he concentrated, grabbing every fallen weapon around him, pointed them, and fired at the remaining Breen, killing them all.

"I didn't know you could that, sir." Tynizi said in awe as she got up from her couch.

"He can but he shouldn't!" Tyufia said angrily as she helped Zevil stay up right when he stumbled getting back up from his crouch. "Vaalm told you to not overuse your psychic abilities after what happened with the Borg and what happened on DS9!"

"We needed to finish the fight fast and I'm fine." Zevil told his first officer calmly as he stepped away from her to stand on his own, "Now we need to stop them from doing whatever it is they intend to do at the ruins before it's too late."

"He's right." Zasva said, butting in before Tyufia could voice her opinion, "The Breen clearly want something at those ruins, but considering the origins of the ruins, we can't let someone like the Breen get their hands on it."

"What is our course of action Commander?" Asked Violet simply as the she and the other officers from the _Quinzel_ gathered around Zasva.

"Security team A," Zasva pointed to the group to her right, "take up position at the meeting area with the security forces and defend the Town hall in case the Breen decided to attack again. The rest of you with me and the away team."

The teams nodded and split into two. Zasva led her team to the ruins quickly, shooting a few straggling Breen that were still making their way toward the ruins. When they were close enough, Zasva spotted a group of fifteen soldiers at the base of the ruins. They were a mix of H'ren and Ak'ched soldiers, and one Thot who was most likely in charge.

"Breen forces!" Zasva shouted and the Breen turned around to face her, "In the name of the Federation of planets, I ask that you cease and desist all actions against the Deferi! We can sit down with the Deferi leadership and discuss why you are attacking their world."

"I am Thot Wen, and we will not 'cease' our actions, nor will we discuss anything with you." Said the Thot, his voice sounding garbled through the universal translator. "We broke through Federation defenses and attacked your homeworld. We ruined your fleets during the war. You should know better than to oppose us, Starfleet. We will wrest the Preserver secrets from this place, and we will destroy anyone who attempts to stop us."

Without another word, Wen and his soldiers opened fire on the Starfleet officers. Zasva and her team quickly dove for cover behind anything that would keep them safe, all except two security officers that were hit in the chest, tearing through their personal shields, and died instantly.

"Okay, diplomacy failed!" Tyufia shouted, from her place behind a boulder with Tynizi and the remaining three security officers. "Now what do we do?"

"I am open to ideas!" Shouted Zasva who was behind a large tree, Zevil and Violet taking up position behind another boulder. Just then, the red haze that meant Klingon transportation brought five warriors, clad in all black armor, behind the attacking Breen.

"Jaj lach'eghDI'!" Shouted a female voice before two of the newcomers came at the Breen with bat'leths while the remaining three opened fire with disruptor rifles, killing four right away.

"Are they on our side?" Asked one of the security officers, a male Bolian.

"I believe that is quite irrelevant, given that they are firing at the Breen." Violet stated calmly.

"'The enemy of my enemy is my friend' is the human term I believe!" Zevil said and turned to Zasva, "More importantly, I think it would be wise not to waste the advantage they our giving us, Commander!"

"Then let's give our new friends a hand! Cloaked Pincer maneuver and check your fire, we have friendlies out there!" The three security officers nodded and activated their personal cloaking devices to circle around to the other side while the away teamed opened fire.

With the Breen's attention divided, it was easy for the security team to hit them from another angle, taking them down quickly with the combined fire power of all three groups. Soon there was only Thot Wen left and he was on his knees with two Klingon warriors, the two with the bat'leths, holding their blades at his throat.

"Thank you for coming to our aid, who is…" Zasva began to say, but cut herself short as she sensed a familiar mind, "You have got to be kidding me." Growled the normally calm Commander.

"So nice to see you too, Zasva." Said the female voice from earlier, as she stepped out from behind one of her men. The shocking part was that she wasn't Klingon or any of their allied races, but Cardassian. She was dressed in a Cardassian uniform and her long black hair was tied in a loose ponytail. The only thing to show her allegiance was a Klingon Empire badge on her left arm.

"Ariat Iset." Tynizi growled as she and Zasva glared at the woman. Tyufia tensed and joined the other two in glaring at the Cardassian.

"Someone you know?" Zevil asked the three glaring women, feeling the anger and even hatred coming off them in waves. Except for Tyufia, he had never seen them act like this before.

"Why, yes Admiral, we do know one another!" said the Cardassian in wicked glee, seeming to enjoy the hateful glare coming from the three women, "We're old frenemies!"

"That statement is far from accurate." Violet stated, a frown on her face, "You are not any kind of friend of ours."

"Not after what you tried to do to Captain Vex." Tynizi seethed, her tone and face murderous.

"Is she _still_ mad about that?" The Cardassian asked in mock annoyance. "It was a little tiff amongst friends."

"What was this 'tiff'?" Zevil asked, not liking the darkening mood he was getting from the others.

"What she's referring to," Zasva said as calmly as she could, but failing to hide the anger from her voice, "is when she almost killed the Captain and all of us."

* * *

AN: Dun, dun, duuuunnnn! How do you like that dramatic cliffhanger? Who is Ariat Iset and what did she do to the crew of the _Quinzel_? Tune in next time to find out!

A big thank you to my dear friend, MaliceUnchained, for proofing this story and his endless support. As always leave a review, but till next time, I bid you adieu!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Salutations and bienvenue! Time to return to the world that I've made with MaliceUnchained and Kretolus!

* * *

_Captains Log, Stardate: 86519.51_

_My crew and I have survived the short-lived siege on Defera, and I'm happy to say that initial reports from the security teams and planet security say there were very few casualties, just injured. I've sent down a medical team to aid the Deferi…along with the Klingon's medical team. At the moment the representative of Klingon Intelligence, General Xrithath, is being helpful but I'm having his shipped watched… as I'm sure he is doing the same to me. I've yet heard from the away team, but in the meantime, I'm going to brush up on my medical skills and help treat wounded in our sickbay._

"I need ten cc's of kelotane, stat!" shouted Dr. Mrill, an old black furred Caitian with a mane of frizzy hair streaked with white, as she worked on an engineer with plasma burns on his arm when Vex walked into sickbay. Nurses were running about the room dealing with the wounded from all over the ship

"Want a hand Mrill?" Asked Vex looking around the room to assess the worst of the injuries and where she could do the most help. She hadn't been a medical officer long, but she still remembered her Grey's Anatomy and Leonard McCoy's Comparative Alien Physiology.

"I need several, but I'm glad that yours are at least trained!" retorted Mrill as she injected the engineer and moved on to examine a science officer. Vex nodded, even though the Caitian wasn't looking at her, and got to work scanning a tactical officer.

"Looks like you lucked out ensign," She told the young human as she put down the scanner and motioned for a nurse with a dermal regenerator to come over, "your wounds are just superficial and this nurse will heal you right up."

"Thank you, captain, but it definitely doesn't feel like that." The ensign moaned as the nurse started regenerating his wounds.

"I'll give you something for the pain." Vex told him soothingly before she walked over to synthesize a pain reliever. As she was putting in the right chemical formula, her badge beeped.

"_Away team to Captain Vex."_ Said Zasva over the line, her voice sounding strained and annoyed.

Picking up on this, Vex tread carefully. "Good to hear your voice commander." She said, her voice sounding light as she picked got the small vial filled with the analgesic, "Is everything okay?"

"_Hello lover."_ Said a voice from Vex's past that was quickly followed by the sound of glass breaking and a numbing wet feeling on her hand. Vex looked down at her hand that was supposed to be holding the vial of medicine, only to see the shattered remains of it in her now bleeding hand.

'_Well… at least it was filled with a pain killer and not a sedative.'_ She thought before focusing on the situation, cold rage filling her. "If you have done anything to my crew or the Admiral, I swear Ariat, I will fire every weapon in my ship's arsenal at your coordinates from space." She threatened in a deadly calm voice.

A tittering laugh, that would have sounded sweet if it came from anyone else, was her only answer before Zasva's voice spoke up. _"We're fine captain. As much as I _really_ hate to say it, Commander Iset probably saved our lives."_ Zasva told her, the annoyance in her voice intensifying for a moment before she continued,_ "We've returned to the township and met up with Ambassador Surah, who is requesting to see you, Admiral Zevil, and General Xrithath as soon as possible."_

"Very good, Number One," Vex told her First Officer as she called another nurse over to treat her hand, but getting Mrill instead, a sour look on her feline face, "I'll transport down as soon as possible."

"_Actually, darling,"_ Ariat broke in before Vex could sign off, _"the General has invited you all aboard the _I.K.S. Mo'kai _to discuss our current Breen problem… An invitation that the Ambassador and Fleet Admiral Zevil have accepted."_

Vex gritted her teeth and tried to ball her hands into fists, but a small poke from a frowning Mrill stopped her. "Fine. I'll meet you on the _Mo'kai_ then. I'm sure that the Admiral is bringing Commander Utprut, so Commander Islop, I want you to join us while Lieutenant Commander Ejpiz and Lieutenant Violet return to the ship. That's an order, Lieutenant Commander, not a suggestion." Vex said quickly, knowing how protective her tactical officer was of her Betazoid.

"_Aye sir, away team out."_ Zasva said and Vex could have sworn she heard a frustrated growl before the Aenar signed off.

"Do I need to give you a mild sedative before you share air with that woman?" Asked Mrill casually as she passed the dermal regenerator over the cuts in her hand. "Or maybe some blood pressure medicine, or something to poison her with?"

"Don't tempt me." Vex ground out dangerously, her face darkening with anger.

Mrill was quiet for a moment as she finished off her work, placing a hand on her wrist before the Trill could get too far away, "I know we don't talk about it-"

"Those sentences never end well." Vex groaned earning her an unamused glare from the doctor. Mrill had known her the longest, even longer than Toros. She had met her when she was Nolem Vex, her fourth host, and was her go-to confidante outside Zevil and Tyufia.

"But while we all were hurt by her betrayal and were put in danger because of it…" Mrill paused for a moment, trying to find the most delicate way to put her next words, "you were the one that suffered most… both emotionally and physically."

"That's the nicest way of saying 'you screwed up and nearly killed us all' I have ever heard," Vex said in self-deprecation as she started toward the door. She knew better than anyone it was her fault that her crew nearly died and that she had nearly lost her ship.

"It wasn't your fault and we do not blame you!" The doctor hissed as she followed her captain, grabbing her by the wrist before she went out the door. "She tricked you, tricked all of us!"

"But none of you fell in love with her!" Vex hissed back quietly and she wrenched her wrist free as she continued out the door. The doctor would have followed her, but she had patients to see to and she knew better than to follow Vex when she was angry like this.

Ariat Iset was a former member of the True Way terrorist movement in the Alpha Quadrant. She'd been a constant source of trouble for both the Federation and the Klingons during the war, but it was ultimately the Klingons that had tracked her down. Normally when this happens, the Klingons give their opponents a warrior's death, but the ship that had gotten to her was a Klingon Intelligence ship.

She was given a choice: either join them or be sent to be interrogated for the rest of her life. Not having any real love or loyalty to the True Way and not wanting to be tortured for the rest of her life, Ariat joined Klingon Intelligence and became one of their best deep cover operatives. It was on one of those deep cover missions that she met Vex.

'_Of all the people in the galaxy to that had to show up it had to be her!'_ Vex thought angrily as she entered the transporter room. "Set coordinates for the Klingon ship." She ordered in a clipped tone, not even looking at transporter tech or even Tynizi or Violet.

Feeling it was best not to argue with her captain, the Benzite male at the controls did as he was told. "Coordinates are set, Captain."

"Captain, I really think that I should-" Tynizi started to say, but a look from her captain shut her up. There was a darkness in her Captain's gaze that she did not want to test with an act of insubordination.

"Energize." Vex ordered and she was gone from her ship and on the _Mo'kai_, where the sight that greeted her was far from welcoming.

"Hello, darling!" Ariat said with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face as opened her arms in an expansive and welcoming gesture from her spot at the transporter controls. "Welcome aboard the _I.K.S. Mo'kai_." She was alone; no officers flanking her, no General, and, most importantly, none of her friends or the Ambassador.

"Where are my friends and the Ambassador?" Vex asked in a cold and emotionless voice. She was not going to let this snake get to her.

"Straight to business, that's not like you lover." Ariat mockingly pouted, "Aren't going to say how nice it is to see me?"

"It's never nice to see you." Vex told her venomously as she stepped off the pad and stood in front of the duplicitous Cardassian. She thought she might have seen a wince from the double agent, but ignored it and plowed on. "I'm only going to ask you one more time: Where. Are. They?"

"Fine, be boring." Ariat said with a roll of her eyes. "They went to the War room with the General ahead of us." She smirked as she turned and started to lead the way out of the transporter room and presumably toward the War room before continuing, "Zasva wanted to stay and wait for you, but I volunteered to do so, wasn't that nice of me?"

Vex said nothing to this as she followed her. "You're really quiet today." Ariat observed as they approached and then entered a turbo lift. "Deck 8." She told the lift, continuing as the lift took off. "You're not still mad about what I did are you? It wasn't personal."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back, because in the next second, Vex had the Cardassian slammed up against the wall with her arm up against her throat, putting just enough pressure to keep Ariat quiet but not to suffocate her, her face a mask of pure rage. "Trying to capture me I understand, I've got five lifetimes of secrets in my head, so it comes with the territory. I can even understand you trying to kill my crew and destroy my ship, it's war, that happens."

Vex added a bit of pressure as her glare turned a mixture of sadness and murder, "But making me fall in love with you? That is by far the most fucked up thing I have _ever_ had to deal with and would never cross that line, no matter the mission." Feeling the lift slow down, Vex pushed herself away from and proceeded out of the lift as the Cardassian took deep breaths of air. "Not personal my ass."

Surprisingly, Ariat didn't try to retaliate or verbally jab at her, opting for an uneasy and a slightly awkward silence fell over them as they made their way to the War room and then stepped inside. The room looked like a Klingon version of a Starfleet conference room, but more utilitarian and with a significant number of weapons on decorating the walls. Sitting around the table were her friends, the Ambassador, and sitting at the head of the table was General Xrithath.

He was dressed in the all-black armor of Klingon Intelligence: black platemail armor on his torso, pointed black shoulder guards, and black leather pants with a Gorn battle skirt attached to the pants. Like most Gorn, especially of his size, he wore no boots on his claw-tipped feet.

"Captain Vex," Intoned the massive Gorn as he stood to his full gargantuan high of eight feet, his green eyes going from her to Ariat as they to their seats. "Welcome aboard the _Mo'Kai_. I trust my First Officer was an adequate guide."

"Sure, let's go with that." She said with a glare directed at the Cardassian, who pointedly didn't make eye contact. Vex took the vacant seat between Zasva and Tyufia, both of whom along with Tyufia looked at her concerned.

'_Are you okay, Captain/Vex/Cissy?'_ Asked the three voices of her three psychic friends, their concern for her clear in their mental voices, but unfortunately causing a dull ache in her head.

'_No, but why should that stop me now?'_ She answered all three of them before turning her attention to the Deferi Ambassador. "Ambassador Surah, you wanted to tell us something? Although I have a good idea what it's about."

Surah looked troubled as he stood up from his seat, rubbing his hands nervously as he did so, before addressing the room. "Honorable allies, I apologize for my... secrecy, but at the time it was the best course of action. As you have no doubt surmised, this is not the first time that the Breen have attacked Defera." His troubled expression deepened as he continued, "Their aggression has increased in recent weeks, and we have been unable to either stop them or open a diplomatic dialogue."

"The Breen take what they want and don't bother with things like diplomacy." Vex stated, disdain clear in her voice, "We learned that the hard way during the Dominion War."

"Ambassador, why not simply ask for our help instead of trying to trick us with an alliance?" Zevil asked calmly, but the look in his eyes a mixture of cold and stormy. "The Federation has always promised to be your ally in a time of need, regardless of any kind of official alliance. We have respected your preference to remain neutral in our conflicts, and wouldn't force an alliance if you still didn't want one. We only seek to maintain peace and stability throughout the Alpha Quadrant, this deception was unnecessary."

"We know this and are asking for your help _now_." Surah hurriedly said, the very image of contrition. "The Breen are attacking our ships and colonies without provocation. Hundreds have already died, and I fear that more lives will be lost unless we have your assistance."

"If the Federation is unwilling, then the Klingon Empire will happily offer you aid in this time of need." Said Xrithath smoothly, bring everyone's attention to him. "I have been given the power to not only aid you, but to offer an alliance if you are so inclined."

"Thank you, General Xrithath, but we are more than happy to lend aid to the Deferi." Zevil said, receiving nods of agreement from the other Starfleet officers. "However," Zevil said lifting a finger to stop anyone from speaking, "I think this is an excellent opportunity for the two of us, the Federation and the Klingon Empire, to not only join forces to fight a common threat but to show the Deferi that both our governments are capable of balance."

Vex, Zasva, and Tyufia looked at Zevil as if he had grown a second head. They wanted a true end to the war like everyone in the Federation, but with a Klingon spymaster and his equally (if not more) duplicitous First Officer? "Admiral-" Vex began to argue, but Xrithath spoke over her.

"Your proposal is a bold one, Fleet Admiral," The Gorn said, his reptilian face inscrutable but his tone thoughtful, "I can see why Ambassador S'taass speaks highly of your oratory skills." He was quiet then, considering the merits of such an alliance as he drummed his claws rhythmically on the tabletop.

"There is also historical precedent." Zevil went on, going in for the kill, "Many years ago, the crew of the _Enterprise-D_ joined forces with the Klingon Empire and the Cardassians to find a Preserve message, which grew all three governments' understanding of the ancient species. Whatever it is the Breen are looking for could lead to something similar or even greater."

"If I may, General?" Ariat spoke up for the first time, earning everyone's attention. With an agreeing gesture from Xrithath, she spoke her piece. "While the current mood in the High Council's chambers is _still_ a call to continue the war, there have been whispers that it might be better to…put an end to the conflict with the Federation."

"Yes, Ambassador Worf has been less than subtle in his calls for peace." Xrithath rumbled lowly in a considering way, before stopping his claw tapping as he turned to Zevil. "You can vouch for your leader's agreement to this action?"

"I would need to verify with Admiral Quinn and Ambassador Sugihara, but I doubt they would be averse to this arrangement." Zevil told the General smoothly. He was downplaying the reaction to his idea, especially the chatty Ambassador's, who would probably break out into song and dance at the news.

"Then I see no reason why we can not join forces." Xrithath said as he stood up from his seat, his spiked fringe almost brushing the top of the ceiling, and offered his hand to Zevil when he stood up as well, his hand being engulfed in the General's massive one, "I will likewise inform the High Council of this arrangement."

"I cannot thank you all enough." Said a grateful Surah as he also stood up, everyone else following suit, feeling this was the end of the meeting. "My people face destruction. I cannot believe that the balance of the universe requires us to die."

"Think nothing of it, Ambassador." Zevil told the Deferi, a calm smile on his face. "Like I said before, our only interest is making the galaxy a safer place." Zevil gave a sideways glance to the General next to him, "If that leads to the path of renewed peace with the Empire, so much the better."

"Still thank you!" Surah said earnestly again, giving a deep bow before straightening up. "I will be in contact with you again. I can only hope that your efforts will tip the balance in our favor."

* * *

After informing both leaders of the situation (Sugihara did in fact look like he was about to sing) and getting the green light, both high ranking officers agreed to organize teams from both ships to investigate the ruins on Defera and patrol schedules to keep the peace around the planet and around the system.

"Xavius?" Vex asked as the four officers rematerialized aboard the _Quinzel_, "Can I have a word with you in private?"

"Of course." Zevil said, not liking the emotions he was sensing from his friend or the way she said his name. When she had said his name like at the Academy, it never meant anything good. "Lead the way."

'_Someone is in trouble!'_ Tyufia said in his mind in a singsong voice as she watched them leave.

Zevil ignored his First Officers childish behavior as he continued to follow Vex into the _Quinzel_'s conference room.

Once inside said conference room Vex faced him, an unreadable expression on her face. "I think it's a mistake to work with the Klingons on this." Her tone was calm, but Zevil could feel the anger and the anxiety that this statement held.

"A mistake to work with the Klingons or to work with a particular member of a Klingon crew?" Zevil asked, trying to convey his words in a gentle manner while staying resolute.

"Klingon Intelligence is a different kind of predator then the rest of the Empire and definitely more ruthless." If possible Vex's demeanor grew even more rigid as she walked away from him to look out into the debris field outside. "Do you know what she did to me and my crew?" Vex asked him, a fire growing in her eyes.

"Zasva said that she tried to capture you and kill your crew." Zevil informed her, more gentleness coming through his voice now. "But I've known you long enough to know that can't be the reason for the rage and anguish I felt coming off of you when you came into the room with her."

Vex was quiet for a solid minute, reliving the whole sordid affair before finally speaking up and tell the story. "We found her in a 'stolen' shuttle, running from a Klingon Bird-of-Prey. She sent out a hail on all frequencies, begging anyone that would listen for help and sanctuary." Vex gave a mirthless chuckle, "Said she was defecting from 'indentured servitude' to join a side that was more welcoming to her kind. It was all a lie, of course, but we didn't know that and rescued her, destroying the Klingon Ship in the process."

"This is all sounding like the opening of a defense for a disciplinary hearing, Vex." Zevil said as he joined her at the window, his eyes on her instead of the starscape. "What's the real story, Jicsi?"

This time Vex was quiet for even longer, slowly wrapping her arms around herself, before continuing. "She was with us for a month. Command wanted us to observe her before taking her an Intelligence facility for an official debrief. She was…nice, charming even, she made friends with most of the crew in a short and I..." She stopped herself as memories came back to her unbidden: Ariat and her talking and laughing over lunch, bantering with one another while walking the halls, stolen moments and kisses in the turbolift and each other's quarters. "…didn't see what was happening before it was almost too late.

"She'd been slowly dosing me with a mind control drug that KI had been working on, some sort of altered and enhanced version of scopolamine, and was using it to not only get my command codes but to learn a few secrets about the ship and crew that only I knew about." Vex's voice grew hard and angry as she continued, "Rigged and detonated an explosive near the warp core that drew everyone's attention away from the shuttle bay while she dosed me with a more potent version of the drug that she'd been using on me so that I followed her without question.

"It was a good plan; except she didn't count on Zasva sensing that something was wrong with me, and Violet and Clyde being able to seal off and the damage before the core blew. They got to me before she could load me onto her shuttle, but she still escaped, and I was lucky not to have been demoted or kicked out of Starfleet for letting it happen." She turned to face her friend, a glare on her face. "She made me fall hard for her when she only saw me as intel and her 'friends' as loose ends. That is the kind of people that you want to work with, Xavius. Honourless Klingon psychopaths and sociopaths."

"I'm truly sorry that you went through that Vex, I really am." Zevil told his friend softly, but his tone soon changed to a more official sounding one as he placed his hands behind his back and stood a little straighter. "But we have to take a Vulcan perspective on this situation on this. The Deferi need our help and we need to start somewhere in opening a dialogue with the Klingon Empire to get back to the peace we had twenty years ago. Now, I am going to get ready to go down to the surface to go down with the away team to investigate the ruins, we'll let you know what we find anything."

He turned to leave and was halfway to the door before he stopped and not looking back he said "A friend of ours recently told me 'We do what we have to for the safety of the Federation, and our decisions are a part of that'. At the time I didn't want her to be right, but she is. I'm sorry Vex." And he was gone.

Vex silently fumed for moment before, not knowing what to do before an idea hit her. She quickly made her way to her private quarters and accessed her terminal as she sat at her desk as she waited for the transmission to go through. _'Breen hunting for Preserver tech, Ariat showing up with Klingon Intelligence, on top of Xavius keeping something from me and making alliances? I need a mind more devious than mine on this problem.'_

The transmission connected and showed a Bajoran woman dressed in an Intel coat that had Admiral bars on the collar. "Hey kiddo, long time no see." Vex said with a genuine smile on her face.

"That's _Admiral_ Kiddo to you, Jicsi," Lydana answered with a laugh. "What can I do for you today? Not very often I hear from...well, anyone, now that I think about it."

"That's not what I've heard from Xavius, _kiddo_. He told me you and he have been driving Quinn crazy with schemes and bantering." Vex sassed, but her mood turned serious quickly. "Xavius is actually why I'm calling. With all the time you've spent around him lately, has he been acting...strange?"

Lydana leaned back in her chair, her brow furrowing in thought.

"Now that you mention it, yes," she said at last. "Very furtive and secretive, especially about his quarters. He's hiding something, for sure, though it pains me to say it."

"Oh, thank God." Vex said relieved, much to the confusion to the Bajoran Admiral, "I thought I was going on a wild Targ hunt. I figured if you said I was being paranoid, then I was on the wrong track."

"Just because you're paranoid doesn't mean the universe isn't out to get you," Lydana said with a chuckle. "Okay, so we're agreed that something is going on. What can I do to help?"

Vex quickly told her everything that had happened so far: the mission, Zasva sensing Zevil's lie, the Preserver tech, and Ariat and her Gorn boss. "Ariat being here is just another hyper spanner in the works that I don't need along with Zevil hiding something. So, I guess what I really need is for some advice." Vex said as she raked her hands through her hair, "I know what Thaxci might do, but Thaxci wasn't Xavius's friend. I want to believe that whatever he's doing is for the greater good of the Federation, but I'm not that naive either."

Lydana sat silently, taking everything in, and thought for a few moments before responding.

"I haven't known Xavius as long as you have," she began, "but he has shown himself to be a man of honor and courage, and he believes in the ideals of the Federation. He has kept secrets of mine that could benefit his career if they got out, and yet he has done nothing with them. I believe that, while he may be acting strangely, he would not willingly endanger his friends, or the Federation itself." She paused, giving Jicsi a wolfish grin. "Of course, I could just check up on him. He may be my friend, but that doesn't mean I won't bug his ship."

"I uh...already did that with his quarters aboard the _Quinzel_." Vex chuckled a little sheepishly, "I haven't reviewed the footage yet, but I'm sure it'll find something." Vex thought for a moment on whether or not to share what Tyufia told her, if it was betraying a confidence, but she knew she had to. "There's something else...I was told by a source that Xavius has been taking dangerous risks on his own safety and I think it might be part of this strange behavior." She quickly explained, "Xavius is a brilliant tactician and a great soldier but stopping an entire Borg legion with his mind while Undine bombard the planet is bordering on suicide."

Lydana sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

"He is going to get himself killed one of these days," she said, her irritation clear. "Send me the data from your bugs too, I'll sift through it and see what comes up."

"Thanks kiddo, I appreciate it." Vex told the petite Admiral with sincerity, "I'll send you the data on an encrypted channel as soon as I can. I guess my next problem is Ariat, but she's always been my problem...she's just been out of sight." This last part was said bitterly and a glare to the side.

Lydana nodded, giving Vex a warm smile.

"Well, if there is anything else I can do to help - up to and including sending more captains with itchy trigger fingers - just let me know...old woman." She chuckled at the last two words, hoping to bring a smile back to her friend's face.

"Tempting offer!" Vex chuckled, indeed smiling, "I'd love the help, but General Xrithath would definitely not like his First Officer being shot... multiple times or shot out of a torpedo launcher into a sun or transported into a solid piece of neutronium." Vex, again, glared in the distance but soon shook her head with a sad frown. "I don't actually mean a word of that, but if I say it enough, maybe I'll believe it."

Lydana shrugged.

"Well, consider it a standing offer," she said, chuckling softly. "In that case, if there's nothing else you need me for, I'd best get going. Things to do, people to pretend to see, you know how it is. Just give me a call if you need any more help. Or if you just want to talk."

"I might just do that...but before you go..." Vex trailed off as a thought came back to her, "Zevil brought his model of _Voyager_ with him and-"

"Captain, the expedition team is about ready to go down to the surface." Toros cut in over the commlink.

"Thank you Toros, send them down and I'll be on the bridge in a moment." She responded before she tapped her badge and then looked to Lydana, "Thanks for the talk, Kiddo, I'll send you the data and let you know what's going on. bye!" Vex then signed off and headed to the bridge, determined to make sure that Ariat and Klingon Intelligence didn't screw her or her friends over all over again.

* * *

QN: Things are getting exciting for our little spy friend, aren't they? I have to give it to the doctor; he knows how to keep you lesser beings coming for more and he even got MaliceUnchained to lower himself to give a helping hand! How nice of him.

The good doctor is indisposed at the moment, said something about a Witches will or some kind of drivel like that and he was called away, but he left me to do the sign off. Please leave a review for the attention starved hack, but till next time, this is Q bidding you adieu!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Salutations and bienvenue! Not a lot of action in this chapter, but I promise there will be next time!

* * *

_Admiral's log, Stardate:_ _86462.89:_

_It has been one week since we arrived on Defera and joined forces with the Klingons to protect the Deferi and to get the bottom of the Breen's interest with the Preservers. The study of the ruins, while fascinating, has yielded less than satisfactory results, due in no small part to the constant attacks from the Breen, both on the planet and on Deferi ships around the sector. I've contacted Command and they are putting me through to someone who might lend us their aid._

Zevil sat at the desk in his quarters aboard the _Quinzel_, waiting for the subspace transmission to go through and thinking about the past week. Most of the crew avoided him like the plague after hearing about the alliance with the _Mo'Kai_'s crew, most leaving the area if he walked in or blatantly ignoring him.

When they _had_ to interact with him, they were strictly professional. Gone was the camaraderie that they used to treat him with before, just cold answers and business demeanors, but at the time they were almost hostile towards him, Tynizi and Vic especially.

The only exceptions to this seemed to be the Vulcan crewmembers and Dinah, who saw the logic of his decision, but they did bluntly state that they didn't agree with his decision and that they believed it was 'highly likely to fail'.

To make matters worse, Tyufia and Vex were avoiding him even more than the rest of the crew if that was possible. Vex he could understand, she was the one hurt most by Ariat and her captain's machinations, but Tyufia's actions made little sense. He could only surmise it had something to do with Tynizi.

He didn't believe for a moment that the Bajoran would or could forebid Tyufia from seeing him, that would be too out of character and relationship suicide, so he had to assume she was avoiding him to not exacerbate the situation between her love and her best friend/boss.

'_This is for the good of the Federation and the galaxy as a whole.'_ He said in his mind, repeating it like a mantra. He hated that he had to do things this way, but it was the only way to make inroads to peace with the Klingons, help the Deferi, and complete his Delta Recruit mission.

He was saved from further thoughts about his mission as the call went through. The screen lit with a face of a dark yellow skinned woman. Dark, bony spots framed her face, arching at her forehead and trailing down her nose. Her chestnut brown hair rested in a ponytail on the back of her chair. "Captain O'Neill, it's a pleasure to meet you." Zevil said with a smile he meant but didn't really feel. "Admiral Kassai speaks very highly of you."

"The pleasure is mine, Admiral." O'Neill offered a respectful nod. "And while unfortunately my opportunities to speak with Admiral Kassai have been few and far between lately, she may have slipped a word of praise here and there about you as well, Sir." She gave Zevil a genuine smile. "What can I help you with?"

"It's a bit of a long story, but I'll try and explain the situation as best I can." So Zevil did, telling her of the Ambassadors request, the Breen attacks on the ruins, and their partnership with the Klingons. "And now we've lost contact with two transports in route to the outer colonies. There were more than 400 Deferi on those vessels, and with the rising threat from the Breen the Ambassador fears the worst.

"I'd dispatch the _Quinzel_ or the _Mo'Kai_, but then that would leave the planet with one less defender." Zevil gruffly said, his frustration with the situation clear in his voice. "Your mission is to find the Deferi ships and, Valix willing, if there are any survivors bring them home safely."

O'Neill listened intently as the Admiral explained the situation. Her expression betrayed her growing concern, each new detail only serving to intensify the sensation. The Breen invasion was bad enough, but its goal being something more sinister than mere conquest was deeply troubling.

She nodded thoughtfully as Zevil finished speaking. "Send us the coordinates of the transports' last known location. We'll do our best to track them down." She tapped away at a PADD. "I'll keep you posted on our progress, Admiral."

"I'm sending the coordinates now," Zevil did so, a relieved sigh escaping his lips as he sent the coordinates his smile grateful when he looked up, "thank you Captain." Zevil was about to sign off, but he lingered for a moment with the line open as a thought crossed his mind. _'Absolutely not! That would be ridiculously unprofessional!'_ Apparently, he was quiet long enough for the Captain to notice.

O'Neill eyed him curiously for a moment after tapping at her PADD again. "It seems there is something else on your mind, Admiral." The stars in the window behind her stretched as her ship went to warp. "Anything I can help with?"

Zevil warred with himself for a moment longer, before succumbing. "Admiral Kassai seems to trust you with her thoughts and secrets, and knowing Lydana the way I do, that is quite the feat." Zevil collected his thoughts before he told her his issues with the crew and his friends.

"The worst part is," He told her as he got to the end of his woes, "I can understand why Vex and the crew feels the way they do, but I'm not doing this to hurt them, I'm doing this to save lives for Valix's sake!"

The captain nodded thoughtfully. "I think this… temporary alliance with the Klingons is risky, however I believe it is a step in the right direction." She hummed briefly. "J'mpok doesn't seem to be in any hurry to make peace with the Federation, but this General Xrithath is yet another voice in favor of cooperation." She paused, gathering her thoughts. "Might be a chance to get us closer to a formal cease fire. A chance that cannot be wasted." She let out a heavy sigh. "It is difficult to balance personal involvements and the good of the Federation as a whole, but I believe you're making the right choice here, Sir. Unfortunately I have no advice on how to convince your friends of it as well."

"Thank you, Captain, it's nice to hear that I haven't made a mess of things in everything I've done thus far." Zevil told her, a grateful smile on his face. "I'll see if I can salvage my friendships," he deflated slightly, but determination and resolve was in his eyes and in his voice as he continued, "but if I can't it's a small price to pay if I not only save lives, but also help to restore peace between the Federation and the Klingons."

"Best of luck, Admiral. I'm sure they will see the merits of your actions." O'Neill offered him a reassuring smile. "Whatever the outcome you know where to find me, Admiral. I'm always happy to help." She hummed amusedly. "A friend of Admiral Kassai is a friend of mine at this point I suppose."

"The same to you captain." Zevil told her with a small bow of his head, a smile easily spreading on his face. "If ever you need my help, do not hesitate to call on me. May you find peace and a safe journey within the Night Cloaks embrace." With the traditional farewell of his people said, Zevil signed off.

Before he could be alone with his thoughts and consider Captain O'Neill's advice, his badge beeped. _"Rogers to Admiral Zevil."_

'_Oh good,'_ Zevil thought cynically,_ 'it's my biggest fan.'_ While the other members of the crew were subtler in their displeasure, Vic was a tad blunter. "Go ahead." Zevil replied reluctantly.

"_Your best friends from the _Mo'Kai_ are on their way over."_ She replied, her disgust at the situation clear. _"Captain wanted me to let you know."_

"Thank you, Commander. Please inform the Captain Vex that I expect her to be there and not skip it to sulk in her ready room like a petulant child." That was a little harsh, but Zevil was getting tired of being treated like the villain when he made the right call.

"_I'm sure you can do that-"_

"That was not a request, _Lieutenant Commander_, it was an order from a high-ranking officer." Zevil snapped coldly, cutting off Vic's reply. "You might be in Intelligence, but I am still a Starfleet Admiral, and you will follow my orders. Is that understood?"

There was a beat of silence, and if Zevil concentrated, he could feel fury building within the human officer, before Vic responded with a clipped _"Aye sir."_ The line went dead and Zevil tiredly whipped his face with his hands.

"Valix, give me strength." He moaned dejectedly, before pulling himself together and heading to the conference room.

* * *

"He called me a _what_?" Vex growled as Zasva relayed the Admiral's message. Zasva had heard the exchange between the Admiral and the Operations chief. Figuring it might be better coming from her, Zasva told Vic that she would inform Vex of the Admiral's…request.

"I don't think you need me to repeat that, sir." Zasva told her Captain calmly, trying not to piss off her captain more than she already was.

Vex let out a frustrated noise from her throat as she got out of her chair and marched toward the door. "Fine! He wants me there, I'll be there! I just hope he doesn't expect me to contribute and be helpful!"

"I know you feel that way, and I sympathize," Zasva quickly said as she stepped in front of Vex and held her hands off in a calming gesture, "but maybe we need to consider taking a different approach than blatant insubordination." Zasva paused, choosing her words carefully, "I also want to suggest we try and be a little more… helpful towards the Admiral."

"Like he was helpful when he threw us under the bus with the Klingons?" Vex shot back as she tried to move around the Aenar, but Zasva stepped in front of her. "Zasva." Vex warned, not liking how her first officer was getting in her way, metaphorically and literally.

"Hear me out." Zasva requested, voice calm and soothing, trying to quell the rage she could feel roiling inside her Captain's mind. "Letting our hurt feelings known was okay at first, but we can't keep this up, it's detrimental to morale and an alliance with the Klingon's- I know we don't want an alliance with _these_ Klingons," Zasva defended, raising her hand up again to ward off her Captain's reply, "but we need to start somewhere and more importantly, the Deferi need us to do this.

"Even you can't argue the _Mo'Kai_ has been invaluable in helping to keep Defera safe." Zasva raised a brow in challenge, daring her Captain to argue with her. Vex couldn't and it actually pissed her off even more, but she was starting to see that anger was more petty than righteous. "Plus," Zasva rolled on with a gentle and chiding tone, "do you want to lose one of your oldest friends because of a Command decision? A decision I know you agree with deep down?"

"I guess not." Vex grumbled petulantly, deflating but aiming a glare at her First Officer. "How is it that I'm the one with six lifetimes, but you're the wise one?"

"Because I'm smarter than you." Zasva said matter-of-factly, a cheeky grin spreading on her porcelain hued face.

Vex let out a bark of laughter at that, the act feeling cathartic after a week of letting her anger master her emotions. The joy she felt died too quickly though as a dark thought crossed her mind. "I still might lose him if our investigation reveals something terrible."

Zasva grimaced, momentarily happy that she might have succeeded in lifting her captain's mood, but now remembering their other Zevil related problem. "Have the Grey Cells picked up anything?" She asked.

"Yes, but the last attack damaged the computer core, so it's taking a little longer for the recordings to be processed." Vex told her, annoyed to have her search for answers delayed. "I've sent a copy of the recordings to Lydana to see if she can get through them faster, but she's busy with the New Romulus relief effort, plus anything too secret for me to know about, to give it priority."

She looked at her ready room's chronometer and cursed. "We better get going, don't want to make our guest's think I'm being a 'petulant child'." Vex grumbled, moving past Zasva to leave.

Zasva sighed defeatedly. _'Baby steps. Better than nothing I suppose.'_ The Aenar thought tiredly adding a note to herself that the next time she felt something off about a friend or high-ranking officer, she was going to keep it to herself, less stressful that way.

* * *

"Ah, Captain Vex," Zevil greeted them coldly as the two latecomers walked into the conference room, "how nice of you to _actually_ join this time. I hope this meeting, about the safety of innocents below us and the enemies attacking them, isn't taking you away from your other clearly vital duties."

Vex and Zasva were indeed the last to arrive, everyone else already having taken a seat around the table. On one side sat Dinah, Vic, Tynizi, and Tyufia, Xrithath and Zevil at the heads of the table (the former sitting in a specially made chair that would hold his weight and size), a young Ferasan male by the name of M'krrt (the _Mo'Kai_'s chief science officer) and Ariat seated on the other side of the table, leaving the only seats available between Zevil and Ariat.

Feeling the cutting reply on the tip of her captain's tongue, Zasva quickly gave an excuse. "My apologies, Admiral, it's my fault we're late." Zasva told Zevil, her tone chastised, "There was a report I had to go over with her and time got away from us."

Zevil made a humming noise in the back of his throat, not sounding like he believed her but not commenting on it. "Take your seats then, I've already started the meeting without you." He turned his attention to Dinah as the two took their seats, Vex ignoring the flirtatious smile Ariat sent her as she reluctantly sat next to Zevil. "Lieutenant Violet, you were saying that you've discovered a correlation with these ruins and another that was discovered some time ago?"

"Yes, Admiral." Dinah told him, standing up, tapping away at a PADD in her hands and bringing up a holographic image of ruins that looked almost identical to the ruins below them on the planet. "After consulting the ship's records, I have found that this site closely resembles a Preserver site in the Begen System."

"Was there anything of significance discovered at that site that would aid us here?" Asked Xrithath, his tone interested. Vex didn't know much of the KDF General, only that he was well respected by the High Council despite being a non-Klingon and that he had started out as a science officer. Vex had laughed when she realized that he was like an anti-Lydana.

"Yes, General, I believe there is." Dinah imputed a new set of commands and three humanoid figures appeared atop the ruins. "The indigenous people there were able to access the site by performing a ritual." As Dinah spoke, the humanoids arranged themselves in a particular pattern. "Records indicate that three people arranged themselves atop plinths, forming arrows to point East, South, and then Southeast."

"Some kind of ancient pattern lock?" Ariat wondered aloud, her brows furrowed in thought.

"Fascinating." M'krrt observed, the light from the hologram making his warrior markings, which loosely resembled a skull, glow a haunting pale blue on his purple fur. "The level of technology for a species so ancient is magnificent. Think of what we could learn from them."

"Can we duplicate this ritual, Dinah?" asked Vex, interested despite herself. The truth of the matter was, on any other day, she loves this kind of stuff: discovery, learning new things from new and ancient civilizations, 'boldly going where no one has gone before' and all that, but it was hard to be excited by an experiment when your lab partner was a sociopath with no soul.

"Yes, Captain, I believe we may find it applicable to this site." Dinah answered as she dismissed the holo images and looked up. "That is all the data I have, sir."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Violet." Dinah sat back down and Zevil addressed Xrithath, "What's the status of the _Mo'Kai_, General?"

"We sustained damage to our starboard nacelle during the last attack along with minor problems with a few internal systems and our scanners," the Gorn told them, "but my chief Engineer assures me that we will be ready for battle the next time the cowardly petaQs show their faces."

"If they have faces under those helmets of theirs." Ariat added with a chuckle, earning her eye rolls from captain and crewmate and unamused glares from the others. "Tough crowd." Ariat pouted before her face changed to a cruel smirk, "I remember you all having a much better sense of humor the last time I was here."

Tynizi looked like she was about to explode, so Zevil spoke up. "Captain Vex, the status of the _Quinzel_?"

Taking a moment to calm her anger, Tynizi wasn't the only one who was pissed off at the Cardassian's statement, she told him "Our scanners are on the fritz too, one of our fore phaser banks is inoperable, and the computer core took a major hit, but it's nothing Chief Jorgensen can't handle."

"How is Clyde? He must miss Elias and their children terribly." Simpered Ariat in faux concern.

"You don't get to-!" Tynizi began to shout, shooting up to her feet and her voice raising in volume with each word, but Zevil cut her off.

"I think that's all the relevant details, General." He told the Gorn officer, sending a death glare towards Tynizi as Tyufia put a calming hand on her arm as she reluctantly sat down. "I propose we send down our away teams to test out the Lieutenant's hypothesis in an hour?"

"Agreed Admiral." Xrithath rose, aiming an irritated glare toward his second in command which, she of course answered with a wicked smirk. "Commander Iset and Lieutenant M'krrt will meet you with their security escort." Saying no more, he turned and left, his subordinates following him with only Ariat sending a wink Vex's way as she walked out the door.

As the others started to get up Zevil, who had remained seated, spoke up. "Captain, Commander's Utprut and Islop, and Lieutenant Commander Ejpiz, remain here." He cut his cold gaze to the other two officers, "Lieutenant Violet and Lieutenant Commander Rogers, you are dismissed."

"Xavius, with respect, you can't order my officers-" Vex stated to say but cut herself off when Zevil cut a chilling glare her way. She had never seen her friend look at her like that before, even when he was his most angry with her, it gave her pause.

"I can when you've shown an inability to do so yourself." He told her just as coldly before he turned back to the two officers. "You are dismissed." Unsure of what to do, the two officers' left the room, only Vic leaving reluctantly and with a curious glance her captain's way.

Once they were gone and the other's resumed their seats Zevil spoke up, his gaze and voice softening as he addressed Tynizi. "Lieutenant Commander Ejpiz, while you might not think so, I do sympathize and understand your anger toward Klingon Intelligence and their operatives." His voice then changed, his glare returned and his voice became cold again, "That however does not give you the right to be disruptive during meetings or to treat allies with anything less respect."

"They are not-" Tynizi argued, but Zevil interrupted her.

"I did not give you permission to speak, Lieutenant Commander!" Zevil said harshly, raising his voice enough to be heard over her. Tynizi snapped her mouth shut with an audible click, the set of her jaw tightening as she did so. "Now," Zevil continued, "you will not only treat the crew of the _Mo'Kai_, including Commander Islet, with respect and if this behavior continues, I can guarantee you a formal disciplinary hearing in your future. Dismissed."

Quickly getting up, her hands balled up into fists and shaking in apparent anger, Tynizi started to walk out, but stopped, turned around, and leaned onto the table angrily. "You can sit there and judge us for how we're not showing respect to our 'allies', but if the tables were reversed and it was Hakeev you had to work with, would you be doing any better?!"

"Tynizi/Lieutenant Commander!" Tyufia, Vex, and Zasva shouted at once.

Zevil, however, raised his hand to stop any further action from the three women. "Your opinion is noted, Lieutenant Commander." He responded emotionlessly, "I'll make sure to add it in my report to the Admiralty." Tynizi winced at that and tried to say something, but Zevil steamrolled right over that. "That will be all, and this time I suggest you leave before I make that disciplinary hearing a certainty."

Taking his advice and sending an apologetic glance to Tyufia, Tynizi quickly left. "Not you three." Zevil said when the others started to get up.

Giving each other perplexed looks, the three women sat back down. Figuring it might help mend the distance between them, Vex started to say "Xavius, I would like to apologize for-"

"There is a great deal you should apologizing for, Captain Vex, but I doubt it's your fault the Lieutenant Commander knew about that…issue." Zevil slid a frosty gaze at Tyufia, making her fidget and look away. "What I just did, is something this ship's command staff, you two," he pointed a clawed finger at Vex and Zasva when he looked back to them, "should have done a week ago."

"Excuse me?" Vex asked offended before her voice turned into an angry growl as she slowly stood up. "Are you trying to tell me how to run my ship?"

"Captain…" Zasva cautioned, trying to stop her captain before she exploded.

"When you, yourself, seem to be emotionally compromised and incapable of doing your job?" He asked, his tone becoming even colder now, standing as well. "Yes, yes I do."

"Xavius, that seems a little-" Tyufia tried to calm him, but Zevil cut her off.

"You're supposed to be an example of professionalism to your crew," Zevil seethed, anger starting to color his voice, "instead you've thrown professionalism out the window and treat me like I'm the enemy when I'm trying to help people!"

"The only people you're helping is Klingon Intelligence!" Vex shouted back, throwing her hands in the air. "The first chance they get, they will stab you in the back! I've seen it all before!"

"No, _Vex_ has! _Jicsi_ is still learning about herself and has no room to judge me on my command decisions!" Zevil shouted and something in Vex snapped. With her dying breath Thaxci had made her Vex's host, Ariat had tried to kidnap her and kill her crew because was Vex's host, so she _is_ Vex and she will not have anyone say different. It was offensive and tantamount to heresy in Trill culture.

"At least I've never lost a ship because I thought I didn't deserve my promotion!" Vex roared her face red with anger. As soon as the words left her mouth, Vex immediately regretted them as Tyufia gasped in shock and Zasva's unseeing eyes widened, but it was Zevil's reaction that was the worst: he looked like he had just been slapped in the face by full-grown mugato and a look of utter betrayal crossed his face before went blank and emotionless.

Before Vex can even think of an apology, Zevil backed away from her. "I think that concludes our business, Captain Vex," His voice was a subdued monotone, lacking his usual coldness when he was angry, a sure sign that Vex had cut deep with her words, "as well as your part in this mission."

"W-what do you mean?" Vex croaked out, her voice hoarse from yelling and sluggish with shame.

"I had chosen this ship and its crew because I thought I could rely on them…clearly I was wrong." His words carried no emotion, but they still hurt Vex as if they did. "After the away teams and I have finished on the planet, I will contact Captain O'Neill and order her to come to Defera after she is done with her assignment and have the _Relentless_ relieve you.

"Commander Utprut," Zevil said, making her jump in surprise at being spoken to for the first time, as he proceeded to the door. "when the _Quinzel_ leaves, she will be taking you back to Earth Space Dock, where you will be overseeing the rest of the _Hades_' repairs."

"You want me to go?" Tyufia asked, hurt that her friend and Captain was sending her away. No matter the situation, Zevil had never disregarded her thoughts or sent her away from his side. They were always a team, working together ever since the Academy.

"Like I said before, I thought I could rely on the people on this ship." Zevil told them as he walked out the door, not looking back. "I was wrong, and I would prefer no more of my dirty laundry be aired to the rest of the crew."

Vex dropped down into her chair with her shoulders slumped and head in her hands. "What did I just do?" She lamented, her tone and very being exuding defeat.

"You stabbed one friend in the heart and another friend in the back." Tyufia spat as she marched out the door, not even looking at her friend. Tyufia had always run hot to Zevil's cold, it was why they made such a good team.

"Remember how we talked about not losing a friend earlier?" Asked Vex to Zasva after a long silence, face still in her hands as she gave a humorless chuckle. "I think I just lost both my best friends." Zasva's only response was to place a comforting hand on her captain's shoulder.

* * *

AN: No action, but lots of DRAAMMAAA! I would like to thank my dear friends Kretolus and MaliceUnchained for helping me with this and lending me their characters. If you haven't read their stuff, you're missing out.

Till next time, I bid you adieu!


	7. Chapter 7

QN: Hello, puny lower lifeforms! Q here, subbing in for the demented doctor who's occupied with some of his other stories. Honestly, the man has a concept of focus, more's the pity for you lot.

Back to the matter at hand, time to see the aftermath of last chapters drama! Will our intrepid Starfleet officers make it through the vortex of angst? Read on and find out!

* * *

"Are you- are you okay Fia?" Asked Tynizi uneasily as she caught up to her girlfriend in the hall leading to the transporter room. Tynizi knew she had really stepped in it when her girlfriend didn't respond; she only got quiet when she was really angry. She knew why she was mad, of course, despite her actions after the meeting with the _Mo'kai_'s Command staff she wasn't stupid.

"Fia…I'm sorry about what I-" before the words could leave her mouth, Tyufia grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to an alcove where a jefferies tube access point was. Once they've stopped, she takes Tynizi's personal cloak and started fiddling with it, much to the Bajoran's confusion. "What're you doing?"

"Giving us privacy, so I can chew you out without causing a scene." Tyufia growled, her anger more evident in her voice. Seemingly satisfied with her work, Tyufia activated the cloak, making them both disappear to anyone outside it. _"Do you have _any_ idea what you've just done?!"_ Tyufia shouted inside Tynizi's mind, her face a mask of rage and hurt.

"_I know, I'm sor-"_ the Bajoran tried to say, hands out in a placating gesture, but Tyufia was having none of it.

"_Sorry isn't good enough, Ejpiz Tynizi!"_ Tyufia snapped, slashing her hand in the air like she was physically batting the apology away. _"Thanks to you and Vex throwing his secrets in his face, secrets I _trusted_ you two with and to not just throw in his face when he hurts your feelings, I might not only have lost my job but my two best friends!"_

"_I am sorry, Tyufia,"_ Tynizi said, but at the Betazoid's answering scoff, Tynizi pressed, _"I _am_! But you and the Captain are his dearest friends, you'll work it out and you won't lose your job."_ Tynizi tried to reassure her, reaching out to touch her love's arm, but Tyufia slapped her hand away, eyes still fiery and angry.

"_It might have been if I hadn't abandoned him to keep the peace between us!"_ Tyufia seethed, jabbing her finger into Tynizi's chest. _"I left my friend to be treated like a pariah because I didn't want someone like Ariat Iset to get between us!"_ Her scowl crumpled into a sorrowful grimace, and Tynizi's heart broke as tears welled up in her eyes. _"But that turned into getting in my own way of being his friend."_

Through the link, Tynizi could feel the despair her other half was feeling, and it shattered her already broken heart to know she was part of the reason for it. "Fia.." Tynizi actually spoke the name, needing to actually vocalize the love and regret she was feeling so that her love would know thoroughly how she felt.

"Just… give me some space Tiny." Tyufia murmured, rubbing her eyes as she walked away, scaring a Rigelian Ensign as she walked out of the cloaking field. Tyufia didn't want to walk away from her Giantess, but her feelings were all over the place and liable to leak her emotions out to the people around her if she didn't get a grip of herself.

Tynizi deactivated the cloak and followed her, not to try and continue to talk to her (though Tyufia could tell that the Bajoran really wanted to), but because they were both going down to Defera as part of the away team. When they arrived at the transporter room, the other members of the away team (consisting of Zasva, Dinah, and Zevil) were assembled and waiting for them.

Tyufia silently stood next to Zevil, giving him a side glance. She tried to reach out to his mind, but she was met with a wall of ice that kept her out of her friend's mind. She grimaced and looked down at the floor as Zevil gave the order to energize, wishing she knew how to fix this bridge she had seemingly burned.

* * *

Oddly still in sync, despite what recently happened, Vex was thinking along the same lines as her friend while sitting at the Conn. _'How could I say _that_?!'_ she thought dejectedly and with self-loathing. _'Of all the things I could have said, why would I throw the _Le Fey_ in his face?!'_

Part of her wanted to blame Ariat for this, but she knew that the Cardassian wasn't (entirely) to blame for this cluster fuck she now found herself in. If anyone was to blame, it was her and not managing her own issues better and not looking at the bigger picture. It was times like these that made Jicsi wonder what Thaxci saw in her as a host.

An alert from the ship broke her out of her self-reflection and she ordered a report. "There is a Breen attack force converging on our position, Captain." Answered Vic. "Guess they thought that tenth time's the charm."

"Red alert! _Quinzel_ to Away team." Vex said as she tapped her badge, but she was met with silence. "_Quinzel_ to Away team, please respond."

"No use Cap," Vic told her, frustration clear in her voice, "they're jamming our comms. I can't even get in contact with the _Mo'kai_, though I guess that's not a totally bad thing." That last part was more a murmur than an official report, so Vex chose to ignore it.

"Damn it, our fore facing phasers are still offline!" Vex groused, then she turned to the Saurian manning Tactical. "Lieutenant, what's the status of our cannons?"

"Still operable, ma'am." He told after consulting his readouts.

"Then set them for rapid fire whenever you can and prepare for a full spread of quantum torpedoes. What we lack in quality we can make up for in quantity." Vex ordered as she turned to face the viewscreen. "Commander Rodgers, send out the sensor drone and have it target their critical systems, maybe we can knock out that jammer. Helm, attack pattern beta and avoid target lock!"

The _Quinzel_ crew sprang to action as the ships came out of warp. Six Plesh Brek Frigates, three each for the two allied ships, flew in and effectively separated them. The _Quinzel_ bobbed and weaved through polaron beams and cannon fire, returning fire when it could, but both it and the _Mo'Kai_ had been through the ringer and were both hampered in what they could effectively do.

"Drone's still working on taking out their critical systems, ma'am," Vic reported, hands continuously tapping away at her console, "but short-range communications have been reestablished and I've got the _Mo'Kai_ hailing us."

Vex ordered to put it through and the screen changed to the inside of the Klingon ship, it's Gorn Captain at the conn. "Captain Vex, I think it's time to rethink our strategy." The massive lizard rumbled.

"I'm open to suggestions, General." Vex said, clutching her chair tightly when the ship took a bad hit from one of their three pursuers.

"As dishonorable and distasteful as it might seem, it might be wise to retreat and let these frozen baktags have this blighted world." Xrithath told her, imputing commands into his chairs interface. Before Vex has a chance to be disgusted with this suggestion, her own chair dinged with a message from the _Mo'Kai_: _'Cloak. Sensor probes. Exterminate.'_

"I hate to say it, but you might be right." Vex said, playing along and when the line was closed she said "Helm, cloaked Picard maneuver, Vic, get the sensor probes ready to deploy and tactical prepare full spread and rapid-fire cannons."

In a flash of warp energy, the _Quinzel_ appeared to leave the system while it activated it's cloaking device, but really staying and preparing for whatever the scheming general had up his armored sleeves. As the six frigates turned to approach the planet, six tractor beams came out of nowhere and locked the Breen ships into place.

"Launch probes and open fire!" Vex ordered and as the sensor probes latched onto the ensnared ships, playing havoc on their systems, the unlikely allied ship decloaked and let loose a devastating barrage that destroyed the invading ships.

"Comms, get me the away team now!" Vex shout and the Bolian male at the comms station started to hail the away team, but it wasn't necessary.

"Captain, we're already receiving communication from the away team." He said in astonishment.

"Put it through." Vex ordered, getting a bad feeling all of the sudden.

The Bolian nodded and did so. _"-ease respond! I repeat, away team to _Quinzel_!"_ Shouted Tyufia's voice, her voice full of panic and terror, filling Vex's veins full of ice. _"We've engaged the Breen and have casualties!"_ Before Vex can curse this news, however Tyufia's next words stop her dead_ "Admiral Zevil is in critical condition and needs emergency medical help!"_

* * *

_Defera ruins,_

_A few minutes ago_

"Oh good, you finally made it!" Ariat said with glee, her smile and good mood seeming to grow from the glares being thrown at her by Starfleet officers. "I took the liberty of having our security forces take up perimeter around the ruins." She gestured to M'krrt, who was atop the ruins with his tricorder out. "M'krrt is double checking to make sure the mechanism will respond like the other dear Dinah showed us."

"Please do not refer to me like that, Commander Iset." Dinah said, her voice somehow even more devoid of emotion than usual as she spoke to the Cardassian. "We are temporary allies, not friends."

"Quite right, Lieutenant Violet." Zevil said before Ariat could respond. "Lieutenant Violet, Commanders Ejpiz, Utprut, and Islop: proceed to the ruin's interface, Commander Iset and I will stay here to act as overwatch in case we have some uninvited guests."

The four officers responded with 'aye sir' and went to work, while Zevil and Ariat turned to face away from the ruins. It was quiet for a while, the only sounds coming from the woods around them and the five officers at the top of the ruins, and it was almost peaceful…until Ariat opened her mouth.

"So," she said, drawing out the vowel for a beat giving Zevil a side glance as her signature mischievous glint came into her eyes, "It's nice to finally meet the man my dear Vexy holds in such high regard…well," Ariat's smile grew cruel, "used to is, perhaps, the proper term I suppose."

"There's a certain phrase, human in origin," Zevil suddenly said, ignoring Ariat's verbal jab, as he scanned the surroundings around them, "that I would like to share with you now Commander: kindly cut the crap."

"Excuse me?" Ariat asked flabbergasted, completely thrown off by the absurd stamen.

"Cut the crap!" Zevil turned around to face her, his face and voice full of anger and annoyance. "Stop with this absurd charade you have been conducting since the moment you transported onto this planet's surface!"

"And what 'charade' would that be, Admiral?" Ariat asked, her usual wickedness rolling back into place, before a pitying look crossed her face. "Such crass language and paranoia, what does that Ex-B of yours see in you? I mean besides the telekinetic foreplay."

"Commander, I have lunch with Kassai Lydana often," Zevil said, frowning and giving her his best unfazed look, "so using information about my private life, especially my sex life, will not distract me." Zevil paused for a moment before adding, "Although I have no idea why you think I'm spending it with an Ex-B.

"My people are among the strongest psychics in the Federation." Zevil pushed on before Ariat could speak, "While we are unmatched in our telekinetics, it is our power as empaths that we are most famous for."

"And why should that matter to me?" Asked Ariat, acting disinterested as she picked imaginary lint from her uniform.

"Every time you've stepped onto the ship and at every mention of her name, you feel a pang of guilt and sadness that you try to cover up with cruel and inappropriate comments." Zevil said, regaining his composure and cold tone, but still glaring daggers at the Cardassian with his arms crossing.

Ariat chuckled, amused at this stamen, but to Zevil it sounded a tad nervous. "That is absolutely ridicu-"

"Jicsi." Zevil deadpanned, but he smirked in victory, pointing at her as she winced and he felt the previously mentioned guilt. "Right there! You have felt like that every time that-!" Zevil suddenly stopped and looked down just as some landed at his feet. A grenade.

Without warning, an unseen force flung Ariat away from Zevil as he thrust his hands toward the space above the grenade. Ariat landed a few feet away and looked toward the Admiral, wondering what he was doing, when she saw cracks forming on the grenade and instantly knew what was happening.

"_He's trying to contain the explosion!"_ She thought to herself amazed, not really believing him when he had said his people were psychically so strong, but she believed him now. However, it was clear from the strain on his face, his hands shaking, and the blood slowly leaking from his nose, it was taking a toll on him.

She was going to try and help in some way when a beam of energy hit him in the back, knocking out his shields and disrupting his focus, allowing the grenade explode in a cloud of ice and sending him flying back to slam into a nearby tree on his side with a sickening crack and fall to the ground, motionless.

"We're under attack!" Ariat shouted, making sure that her inept security forces got the message and began to open fire at the Breen that seemed to just appear out of thin air. _"Cloaks."_ She thought distractedly as she drew her dual disruptor pistols and opened fire as she ran to cover the fallen admiral, reassured when she saw phaser fire hit one of the five Breen.

There was a loud roar as a particularly big Nausicaan tackled one of the Breen at the back of the group to the ground, brought one of the huge arm blades on his forearm to its neck, and slashed its throat, tearing right through the protective suit. Not stopping, he jumped to his feet and pulled out a nasty looking blade and stabbed another in the chest, using him as a shield when the other two turned to fire at him, making them easy targets for Ariat and Starfleet officers.

When the last one fell, Ariat ran up to the Nausicaan brute and kicked him right between the legs. "You incompetent petaQ!" She shouted as the man came crashing down to his knees, moaning and grasping his wounded manhood, "I give you all one job and you let five of those HuH attack our ally and nearly kill me! Idiot!"

She spun and hit him with a roundhouse kick to the head, knocking him out. She angrily turned to the other security guards, who all jumped when her ire was aimed at them. "Go and make sure that there aren't any more hiding in the shadows and use your Hu'tegh tricorders!" They quickly did so and she turned and went back to assembled Starfleet officers as they tended to their fallen Admiral.

Dinah, having a whole database of medical information in her brain, didn't like what she was seeing: his eyes were closed as his face contorted into a pained grimace, he was shaking and groaning, his breaths were fast and shallow, and from what she could see through the holes in his clothes, he was bleeding and had ice burns along most of his body, including half his face.

"His pulse is erratic, his body temperature is dropping, and he has three broken ribs." Dinah said, her tone clinical as she scanned him with her tricorder. "Fortunately, the multiple lacerations are not bleeding, due to being frozen over."

"We need to get him back to the _Quinzel_, there's only so much we can do for him with the emergency kit." Zasva said kneeling down next to Zevil and opening up the emergency med kit and taking out a hypospray. "But I can at least ease the pain for him a bit and knock him out till Dr. Mrill can look him over."

Zevil's eye shot open and he grabbed Zasva's wrist in a death grip. "N-no! L-listen!" He shouted yanking her down to look into his eyes. Seeing through the minds of others, she could see his eyes were blown ovals, the adrenaline from the pain causing his eyes to dilate. He whispered to her frantically "C-Chakotay pro-protocol! N-Napoleon-!" From the Admirals other side, Dinah pressed the hypospray to his neck and released the painkiller. "P…pearl." He mumbled before the drug took effect and he was knocked out.

Zasva removed his limp hand from her wrist and took a moment to collect herself, deeply troubled from the exchange. The words were meaningless, for the moment, but it was the emotions that Zevil had broadcasted to anyone in psychic range: desperate, bone chilling fear and images of death and destruction.

"W-what's the status with getting us out of here?" Zasva asked, her voice and nerves still shaky from what she just felt and saw.

"I'm trying, but the ships are not responding!" Tyufia shot back, her own voice just as shaky. Clearly, she saw and felt the same thing Zasva did. "Please respond! I repeat, away team to Quinzel! We've engaged the Breen and have casualties! Admiral Zevil is in critical condition and needs emergency medical help!"

"_We read you Away team!"_ Came the glorious sound of Vex's voice over the comm. _"Prepare for transport directly to sick bay!"_ and in a swirl of blue, the five Starfleet officers and the Cardassian spy were whisked away and transported to sick bay where Dr. Mrill and her nurses swarmed them.

"What've we got?" demanded Dr. Mrill as her nurses got Zevil on the diagnostic biobed.

"Erratic pulse, internal damage from a concussive force, body temperature dropping, three broken ribs, ice burns over forty-five percent of his body, multiple lacerations, and minor disruptor damage." Dinah listed out for the doctor, making her swear in Caitian.

"He was also under a lot psychic strain when he tried to hold in the explosion." Ariat spoke up, reminding everyone she was there and gaining halfhearted glares as a response.

"Prep tri-ox compound for hypothermia and a mix of alkysine, hydrocortilene, and anesthizine for his other problems!" Mrill ordered her people and then turned to the five women left from the Away team. "The rest of you: out of my sick bay so I can work in peace!"

"I am not-!" Tyufia began to argue, but the doors opened and Vex stormed in with Toros and two security officers.

"Commander Toros, escort Commander Iset to the conference room to wait for her Captains arrival." Vex ordered as she moved to join the nurses, but Mrill stepped in front of her.

"And where do you think you're going?" Mrill demanded, annoyed at not only having more people in her sick bay, but now having to deal with her captain.

"You need someone that's not only a trained medical practitioner but someone that knows Valixian anatomy and physiology, which I do because I used Zevil's bio scans as part of my xenobiology thesis. Don't argue," Vex held up a hand before Mrill could interrupt, "just say thank you and prep for surgery."

"Thank you." Mrill said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she turned and began getting ready.

"Vex!" Tyufia said desperately, grabbing the other woman's wrist so she would look at her. Vex did and she saw that same desperation she had heard in the Betazoid's eyes. "Please don't let him-" Tyufia stopped short as tears welled in her eyes, unable to finish her sentence.

"I won't let the last conversation we had be our literal last." Vex promised before rushing to follow Mrill and, hopefully, save her best friend.

* * *

_Captain's log, stardate: 86460.42_

_After a difficult surgery, Admiral Zevil has come out alive and is currently resting, however, his exposure to the extreme cold of the Breen cryo-grenade has activated a biological trigger, putting the Admiral into an impromptu brumation. While concerning, my top priority is to the mission, and I will be meeting with General Xrithath so we can be debriefed by the Away team, both of the attack and their findings._

"The Admiral and I were simply talking when the attack came." Ariat informed the conference room, the seating order almost exactly the same, but with Vex in Zevil's seat and Toros in Vex's and the addition of Clyde sitting next to the Cardassian. "Pushed me out of the way and then attempted to stop the grenade from going off, but he was shot in the back and the grenade went off."

"What were the two of you talking about?" Asked Vex, her mind too worried about Xavius to sound suspicious.

"That's not important." Ariat said flatly and with finality.

"That's not your call to make, Commander." Xrithath growled with a threatening glare. He was willing to let Ariat play her little mind games with the Starfleet rats as much as she wanted to, but not at the expense of their alliance and a possible armistice.

"He was simply asking me to not antagonize the crew of this ship, same as you did earlier General." She answered, it wasn't exactly the truth, but it wasn't exactly a lie either. She hesitated a moment before asking. "Is he, the Admiral, going to be alright?"

"That's not really any of your business, Commander-" Vex said coldly, but Ariats fist hit the table, cutting her off and surprising the whole table, Starfleet and Klingon alike.

"The man just saved my life, Jicsi!" She shot back real anger and heat coming off her words as she glared at her one-time victim. "I think I'm allowed to be concerned!"

"He's…stable, but he's been through a lot and he's not waking up." Vex said gently, her own concern coming through her words. "The trauma and the extreme cold seem to have activated a brumation cycle. Dr. Mrill is trying to contact the _Hades_' Chief Medical officer, Dr. Citte, to see if there's anyway to waking him up without hurting him."

"I can have the _Mo'Kai_'s medic, Dr. Keeyas, come and assist your doctor with possible treatments." Xrithath offered. "She is familiar with Gorn physiology and that insight may be helpful."

"Thank you, General, we'll take all the help we can get." Vex said, surprised to have the massive Gorn offer his own ship's medic to help a Starfleet Admiral. "Moving back to the mission," Vex turned to Dinah, "were you able to find out anything from the ruins?"

"Yes Captain, we were." Using a PADD, Dinah brought up what looked like a fragment of a holographic map of some sort. "After finding the right pattern sequence the structure reconfigured itself internally, generating this holographic matrix."

"Do we know where it leads?" Zasva asked and it was Clyde that answered.

"My team and I just finished repairing the Computer Core and it's working on deciphering de coordinates now." He scratched at his beard curiously. "Far as we can tell, dat matrix is just part of a bigger whole."

"Meaning the final destination will be a mystery until we have the whole picture." Vex mused, rubbing her chin thoughtfully, before giving her head a slight shake. "Which doesn't help us all that much, given that we can't leave the planet defenseless."

"You think the Breen will return?" Asked M'krrt dubiously. "Why? They have what they came for."

"The Breen don't like loose ends." Xrithath said, agreeing with Vex's sentiment. "They may also not have gotten a perfect copy of the star charts and may return." Xrithath was thoughtful a moment, tapping a claw on the table before speaking again. "I propose that we leave the _Mo'Kai_ and have the _Quinzel_ go to the coordinates. Our weapons systems are in better condition and your scanning equipment is…superior." That last statement came out as a small growl, the General clearly not wanting to admit his ship's shortcomings.

"I agree, and we can send word to both of our superiors to send ships to relieve the _Mo'Kai_ so they can join us down the line." Vex's next words left a bad taste in her mouth, but she knew they needed to be said. "If you're agreeable, I would also propose that you and an away team from your ship join us, that way we maintain our alliance."

Vex didn't need to be a psychic to know that her crew wasn't happy about this olive branch she was extending, but she gave them all a quick look to keep them quiet. Xrithath, caught off guard by Vex's proposal, recovered quickly. "Yes, I believe that would be best." He told her with a nod of his head. "I was concerned that our alliance would be dissolved with the Admiral being…indisposed."

"I won't lie to you, General, I wasn't thrilled with the idea of us working together for…" Vex spared a quick glare in Ariat's direction, "obvious reasons, but Admiral Zevil made the right call. Both sides are tired of this war and we need to start peace somewhere."

"I'm glad to hear that, Captain." Xrithath said as he stood up from his seat, everyone following his lead. "I will inform you when we are ready to beam over."

"Then this meeting is adjourned." Vex said and everyone started to file out.

As everyone left, it was only Vex, Zasva, and Tyufia left in the room. Before the three women could leave, Tyufia pressed the panel by the door, closing the doors, and glared at Zasva. "What did Xavius whisper to you before Dinah knocked him out?" She demanded, more than a little hostilely.

"Tyufia, I know you're upset-" Zasva said calmly, trying to calm the angry Betazoid, but the other Commander cut her off mid-sentence.

"I am well beyond upset!" she snapped, her anger finally boiling over. "In the span of a few hours I have lost my captain's trust, probably lost my job, been betrayed by my loved ones," at this she sent a nasty glare Vex's way, who looked away in shame, "and I might potentially lose my best friend because he didn't have me at his side, because I didn't have his back!"

"We are _not_ losing Xavius, Tyufia." Vex stated resolutely and with conviction and authority to try and snap her friend out of this rage spiral she was about to go down. "We have two of Starfleet Medical's best working on a way to wake him up, plus one from the Klingon Empire, so he is going to make it." Taking a calming breath to try and settle her own nerves, she adopted a sympathetic tone. "What would Xavius do if one of us were in his place?"

Tyufia took a shuddering breath and closed her eyes for a second to calm herself, before opening them and visibly relaxing. "Keep a calm head, work out the problem, and finish the mission," She gave a forced smirk, "and probably do something to give me early grey hairs." She turned to Zasva with a small amount of guilt. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I get it," Zasva reassured then said with a straight face and hooked a thumb toward Vex, "she's the real reason for these white hairs on my head." There was a beat of silence for a minute then all three women burst out laughing. It felt good, cathartic even, to laugh after all the emotional turmoil of the past few hours.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Vex turned to Zasva. "Okay, Number One, you had better tell us what Xavius told you."

"Not much to tell, I would have thought that it was gibberish if I hadn't felt such desperation and fear from him when he said them." She quickly told them three things that the Admiral had told before succumbing to the painkiller.

"Could it be schizophasia? His brain's been through the ringer recently and some of his neurons might have been scrambled from the disruptor blast." Tyufia suggested, but she wasn't too sure of herself. "The emotions would be accurate, but the meaning lost in translation."

"No, the med scan didn't show any of the signs of schizophasia, so the words should make sense." Vex said, hand to her chin and analyzing every one of the words.

"He mentioned the name Chakotay, do you think that he meant Admiral Chakotay?" Tyufia asked, adding with a mirthless chuckle, "I would have thought the last words on his lips would be Admiral Janeway's name, given his obsession with _Voyager_."

"I know, he even brought his…" Vex started to say, then Zevil's last two words flashed in her brain. "…that clever son of a bitch!" She said, opening the door and running out toward the turbolift. "The Six Napoleons! Xavius you genius!"

The two Commanders looked at each other for a beat before tearing off after the Trill captain. "What the hell are you talking about?" Asked Tyufia when they caught up to her outside the turbolift, slightly out of breath and brimming with curiosity. "And what does an ancient human despot have to do with any of it?"

"Not the actual Napoleon! The Six Napoleons!" Vex said excitedly, practically vibrating. "It was a Sherlock Holmes case where a thief hid something in the bust of Napoleon Bonaparte! Sherlock Holmes was the only mystery holonovels I could get him to play with me! I knew it was weird for him to bring that stupid model with him!"

Too late, Vex remembered who she was talking to. "You were in Xavius's room? When?" Tyufia asked suspiciously.

"Right…" Vex said slowly as they filed into the turbolift, "There's kinda something I need to tell you."

From outside one of the turbolift entrances, a passing Ensign jumped when he heard a shrieking 'You did _what_?!'

* * *

After explaining the whole situation (which included Vex fending off several half hearted smacks to the arm from an angry Tyufia), they made their way to Zevil's room, Vex opening it with her access codes. "I can't believe you bugged his room." Tyufia muttered when they walked in.

"He lied to me Tyufia, about a mission that involved my crew, what was I supposed to do?" Vex said, slightly distracted as she zeroed in on the model of the famous _Intrepid_ class ship. She studied it, trying to figure out how exactly to open it. "In the book, they smash the busts to get to the pearl, but I can't see Xavius doing something as inelegant as that."

"Could opening the model involve what we think he's up to, Captain? Something that involves Admiral Chakotay?" Zasva asked, as she and Tyufia stood next to Vex, also studying the ship model.

"I don't know, but if it's something bad, we're in trouble." Vex said in concern. "Admiral Chakotay's the Director of Starfleet Intelligence, and if he and Xavius are dirty?" She gave a small shiver at the thought, not even wanting to think of what that could mean for the galaxy.

"First of all, Xavius isn't dirty." Tyufia stated with absolute faith. "He believes in the Federation and Starfleet too much to betray all that they stand for. Secondly, he couldn't wait to brag to Lydana that he had met Admiral Tuvok, no way he could keep quiet after meeting Janeway's Number One."

"Then maybe Chakotay Protocol is just-" Vex was caught off by an electronic voice emanating from the model.

"Voice print and pass phrase verified and accepted." It said in it's monotone voice. "Beginning playback." The model's phasor array lit up and produced a life size hologram of none other than Xavius Vexius Zevil in front of them.

"Voice print and pass phrase verified and accepted." It said in its monotone voice. "Activating Emergency Delta Hologram." The model's phaser array lit up and produced a life size hologram of none other than Xavius Vexius Zevil in front of them.

"Please state the nature of the Delta emergency." The hologram said, his face and voice flat, but at seeing the shocked looks around him, he grimaced and said, in a sheepish tone, "I would surmise you have questions."

* * *

AN: So, what did you think? I thought about being an absolute bastard and leaving you wondering if Zevil was going to die, but I am a generous psychopath.

QN: -snort- Barely.

AN: Who asked you!? Any who, please leave a review and give me your thoughts but till next time, I bid you adieu!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Salutations and bienvenue! Yes, dear reader, I'm alive…. well, on the outside at least!

Been gone so long, I think we need the computer lady to do a bit of a recap, so take it away computer lady!

_Last time, on Star Trek Cold Case:_

"_You and your crew are being reassigned to a special diplomatic mission to the Defera system, by special request no less."_

_The screen expanded to include an average sized Valixian man, with yellow eyes, combed back black hair, and a very stylish mustache._

"_We've recently been getting reports of increased Breen activity in that area of space. They've been leading raiding parties on planets and on freighters passing through or entering that section of space for reasons that are still unclear to us."_

'_Don't react, Captain, but something is wrong,_ _Xavius just lied to us.'_

"_I don't want to spy on my friend, but if there's something that we need to know about this mission that he's not telling us, I want to know about it."_

"_We believe that the site was once used by the Preservers, and we have located several artifacts that appear to correspond with their technology."_

"_Breen ships just warped in! We're dealing with it, but sensors are picking up Breen transporter signatures!"_

"_I am General Xrithath of Klingon Intelligence."_

"_Ariat Iset."_

"_She tricked you, tricked all of us!"_

"_But none of you fell in love with her!"_

"_I think this is an excellent opportunity for the two of us, the Federation and the Klingon Empire, to not only join forces to fight a common threat but to show the Deferi that both our governments are capable of balance."_

"_I'm truly sorry that you went through that Vex, I really am._ _But we have to take a Vulcan perspective on this situation. The Deferi need our help and we need to start somewhere in opening a dialogue with the Klingon Empire to get back to the peace we had twenty years ago."_

"_I can understand why Vex and the crew feels the way they do, but I'm not doing this to hurt them, I'm doing this to save lives for Valix's sake!"_

"_Please respond! I repeat, away team to Quinzel! We've engaged the Breen and have casualties! Admiral Zevil is in critical condition and needs emergency medical help!"_

"_The trauma and the extreme cold seem to have activated a brumation cycle."_

"_Activating Emergency Delta Hologram."_

"_Please state the nature of the Delta emergency." The hologram said, his face and voice flat, but at seeing the shocked looks around him, he grimaced and said, in a sheepish tone, "I would surmise you have questions."_

_And now, the continuation:_

"What. The. Hell?!" Shouted Tyufia, shocked and a little more than just pissed off at the revelation that Zevil really _was_ keeping something from everyone, validating Vex's suspicions.

"Before you attack the poor, innocent, hologram," EDH said defensively, holding his hands up in placating defense, "I need you to tell me the Admirals status, he's clearly out of commission since Chakotay Protocol has been enacted, but is he in critical condition?"

Vex studied the hologram closely, her mind going over every possible scenario that would warrant the creation of a hologram like this, before answering its question. "He's…stable," She said, trying to gauge it's reactions, "but he's in a deep brumation cycle and we haven't been able to wake him up. Dr. Mrill has called Dr. Citte to see if there is a way to safely wake him up."

"So not dying, good." The hologram said, letting out a sigh of relief and looking much more relaxed, "We can work with that, and with the _Mo'Kai_'s doctor coming to help, we won't need to worry about the time space continuum imploding."

"Why would we need to worry about…" Vex started to ask but trailed off as the wheels in her brain started to turn and she realized exactly what was going on. "_Fuck!_" She groaned as she rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands and then slowly slid her hands down her face.

"What-" Tyufia cut herself off as she also got what was happening. "Son of a whore!" She whined as she placed her head in her hands and let out a groan of frustration. "The sheer fucking hubris of the man!"

"Would someone like to fill in the dense soldier what's going on?" Zasva asked irritably and a little bit panicked at the emotions she was feeling from the two other officers.

"Time travel! The idiot is using time travel!" Tyufia shouted to the ceiling before she turned her ire on the hologram. "Of all the crazy stupid things you've done, Xavius Vexius Zevil, this is the worst!"

"Again, I'm not the real Zevil." EDH said in a deadpan, his demeanor already looking tired from the conversation, but straightening his spine and drawing on the same kind of commanding presence the real Zevil did. "However, I would be remiss if I didn't defend the genuine article's actions."

"What kind of defense is there for breaking two of Starfleet's cardinal rules?" Demanded Vex, feeling like she wasn't going to like the answer, but seeing that this was time travel, that was a forgone conclusion.

"In the not so distant future the galaxy is at war." He told them bluntly, his voice ominous and serious. "Not just the Federation, but the Romulans, the Klingon Empire, the Ferengi, the Cardassians; everyone is fighting against an enemy that has been watching us from the shadows."

"The Iconians." Tyufia breathed, fear coloring her voice, drawing the attention of the other two women to her as she looked right at the hologram. "It's the Iconians isn't it? We've come across too much of their influence for it not to be them." When they stumbled onto that first piece of Iconian tech on the _S.S. Azura_, Tyufia had had a bad feeling about it. That feeling only grew as they kept finding more Iconian tech and then what they saw while fighting Hakeev with Obisek turned that bad feeling into dread.

"So, you're trying to stop it from ever happening?" Asked Zasva thoughtfully. All this time travel stuff was flying clear over her head, but she tried to see it from a strategic point of view. If the war never happened, then they could keep the galaxy safe from the war's effects.

"No… that's way too risky, you could make things worse…" Vex said slowly, deep in thought as she studied the hologram, trying to get into the mindset of her friend, "I'll bet you're on a fact-finding mission: working on giving us an edge in the upcoming war."

"The files on you weren't exaggerations." The hologram said with a small smile that was very Zevil. "That is, in fact, what the Admiral is doing. With the help of contacts from the very distant future, the Admiral and others like him have been collecting technology and information on Iconians and their servitor races."

"Others? There are more out there?" Tyufia was surprised and a little scared. Temporal manipulation on this scale was scary enough when it was just Zevil, but multiple operatives doing the same thing?

"Of course, no man is an island Commander." The hologram replied reproachfully, then explained further, "To get a full picture of the oncoming threat, multiple agents were seeded in Starfleet, the Romulan Republic, and the Klingon Empire."

"These contacts 'from the very distant future'," Vex asked, glaring at the EDH, "they wouldn't be named Daniels would they?" The hologram smiled knowingly at the same time Tyufia swore loudly.

"Of course that jump suited temporal Machiavellian is part of this!" Tyufia groused, running her hands through her hair in a frustrated manner. Then she caught on to something and looked at Vex suspiciously. "Hold on, how do you know Daniels?"

"Starfleet Intelligence has a file on him that's the same size of a small planet and a record of all the times we know he's visited." Vex said, arms crossed looking just as suspicious. "I read them when I became captain, but how do _you_ know him?"

"He recruited us to help with a temporal mission that I can't (and won't tell you about." Tyufia said adamantly. "We have enough of a time traveling headache with this nonsense." She finished this statement with a dismissive wave at the hologram, who only glared in response.

"So, the next question I have," said Zasva, speaking after being deep in thought as she absorbed this information, "Why are you telling us this? Why break the Temporal Prime Directive?"

"Two reasons, Commander." The EDH informed the Aenar politely. "Firstly: to make sure that the alliance with the _Mo'Kai_ is still intact." He looked to Vex expectantly. "I assume it is?"

"That-" Vex squeaked, quickly clearing her throat before continuing in a seething voice, "_That_ was part of his mission?"

"…Yes?" Said EDH cautiously after a short pause, clearly hearing the anger in her voice and seeing it spread on her face. "He was given historical records stating that they would be in the area."

"Nothing else about them? No dossiers on the crew?" Vex needed to know this. She wanted to believe that Zevil, even doing something for the greater good, wouldn't treat her like a chess piece.

The EDH turned his head to the side, as if he were looking at something else, and his eyes rapidly flashed with inhuman light as he went through his internal database. "Just a psych file on General Xrithath, so he could better prepare his case to form an alliance." He told them when turned back, a perplexed and still uneasy look on his face. "Why? Is there something that wasn't added to the historical records?"

Vex squinted at the concerned look on the hologram, but not seeing any signs of deception (not that she thought she could with a hologram), she let her momentary anger go. "No, in fact I've invited the General and an away team from his ship to join us on board when we follow Preservers trail."

"Excellent! Glad we won't have to worry about that historical change." The hologram said with cheer that was a little uncharacteristic of the usually reserved Valixian, before raining in that emotion and regaining Zevil's usual professionalism. "That should help with goal number two."

"Which is?" asked Tyufia, a tad impatiently, her annoyance at the whole situation bubbling up again. _'Bad enough I have to deal with this shit every time Daniels shows up, now here I am again and not a jumpsuit in sight.'_ She massaged her forehead tiredly, _'The things I do for you Xavius.'_

"Getting the Admiral back on his feet before the last leg of this mission, but" the hologram turned to the model and the hanger bay opened and popped a small square piece of opalescent metal, which the EDH pulled out and gave to Vex, "failing that then you need to use this in his place."

"What is it and what do I use it on?" Vex asked, hesitantly taking the odd metal square. On closer inspection, it was about an inch in width and diameter and looked to be a centimeter thick, but smooth all around and as light as a feather.

"It's a data collector and you need to use it on whatever you find at the end of this chase for the Preservers." The Hologram held up his hand when Vex was about to ask more, regret in his face and voice. "I'm sorry, but that's all my programming will allow me to say at this time." He stood up straight and placed his hand behind his back, a classic Zevil, "If you have not woken the Admiral by the time you reach the end, reenact Chakotay Protocol."

Vex started to ask another question but the EDH said, "Deactivating EDH." And in a blink, he was gone and both Tyufia and Vex let out huffs in annoyance.

A biting remark was on the tip of Vex's tongue, aimed towards the hologram and the model housing it, when her badge beeped. _"Captain,"_ said Toros's monotone from the badge, _"the General and his away team have transported aboard."_

"What's the human saying?" asked Vex tiredly to no one in particular, "'When it rains, it pours'." She tapped her badge, finally answering the call. "Thank you Toros. Please have security escort our guests to their quarters and then oversee the preparations to head out of the system."

"_Aye Captain…however-"_ Vex groaned inwardly at the word and tone, _"-the Klingon's Medical Officer is already making her way to sickbay to speak with Dr. Mrill and examine the Admiral."_

"I'm assuming you tried to stop her…right?" Asked Vex flatly, already feeling a headache coming on, a common occurrence for a Starfleet Captains dealing with Klingons and their allies.

"_Aye, ma'am." _Toros informed, the slightest change in his tone telling him that he was annoyed. _"But Dr. Keeyas was…most insistent on seeing to the Admiral's treatment."_

Vex pinched the bridge of her nose, definitely feeling a migraine coming on. "Understood. I'll go to sick bay now and meet with them. Vex out." She tapped her badge off and turned to the door.

"So, we're not going to talk about what we just learned?" Tyufia asked as she followed Vex out, Zasva following them both.

"Nope." Vex stated flatly. "I would much rather deal with Klingons. Way simpler than the insanity we just learned." This earned a grunt of agreement from the Betazoid and a mirthless chuckle from the Aenar.

The three Command officers entered the sickbay to find that the Klingon's doctor was not, in fact, a Klingon but a Gorn. He was big, marginally shorter than Xrithath, but still bigger than an average Gorn. However, there was something about the reptiloid that Vex couldn't help feel she was missing about him.

"Ah, Captain Vexx," the Gorn said as he noticed the Trill and her entourage enter, his voice barely hissing, "I am Dr. Keeyas, I undersstand you have sstudied Valixian physiology." The massive lizard leaned forward to look Vex in the eye. "Ssuch information would be invaluable to our little 'conference'."

It was then that it finally hit Vex, the thing that was bugging her about this Gorn. "It's a pleasure to meet you, doctor." Vex said after a moment of hesitation. "Forgive me if I stare, but it's very rare to see a female off your homeworld or colonies."

Unlike mammalian species, where it's usually very easy to tell, there wasn't much to distinguish male Gorn from female Gorn. They didn't have breasts or long hair like most females did, they looked almost exactly like the males of their world. The only difference, apart from the obvious internal genitalia, was that their head scales, on the very top and around the eyes, were more rounded than the males. This was true for most reptiloids, the known exceptions being Saurians and Valixians.

"There are more of us off world than you think, Captain." Keeyas said with a rumbling chuckle, that sounded more like an amused growl, "If we left everything to our males, nothing would ever get done right."

"I was just apprising our guest and experts of the Admirals condition." Mrill informed her captain as she stepped forward. At the mention of experts, Vex looked around and saw that the wall screen near Zevil's biobed, where the two doctors were standing by before, were on and three faces looking out at them.

One held the countenance of the _Hades_ Chief Medical officer, Dr. Citte Vaalm, who was clearly in his home office on Bajor. With the _Hades_ still under repair, Citte had returned to Bajor to spend more time with his family, something his wife was very pleased with and his children were exuberant about, especially with the model of the _Hades_ he brought home for his son.

The other half of the screen showed a blonde Vulcan woman in a medical officer's uniform and a female Valixian Engineer. An Engineer that knew the Admiral very well. "Avalia?" Tyufia gasped, surprised out of her foul mood, caused by the older Zevil, at the sight of the younger.

"Given how few Valixians there are in Starfleet, I thought it best if I called the only other doctor in Starfleet with experience treating them." Said the Caitian doctor, gesturing at her two colleagues. "But it was Dr. T'Puk who decided to include Lieutenant Zevil."

"Logic dictates that the Admirals condition is not a new or isolated incident." T'Puk stated to the room at large, her tone blunt even by Vulcan standards. "I hypothesized that this has happened before and another Valixian would know of it…" if she were any other species, Vex would almost think that the Vulcan was feeling very smug as she said "and I was correct."

"It's called the 'Sleep of the Ice Cloak'." Avalia informed, her voice strong but with the slightest waver, clearly worried about her brother. "Our father told us that centuries ago the Ancient Valixians believed that if they were ever caught unprepared for the winter season, they would be cursed into a deep sleep that they might never awaken from by the Goddess Malorai and her Ice Cloak."

"Primitive Gorn had ssimilar beliefss for our brumation ccycle." Keeyas mused, hand at her chin in thought. "Gornar iss fifty-five percent sswampland and ocean, however we do experiencce winter sseasonss and we must be cautiouss on worldss we vissit with exceedingly low temperaturess."

"That tracks with my records and previous medical scans of the Admiral." Citte informed the group, remembering how he had worn a full EV suit when they went after Amar Singh. "While Starfleet's records on Gorn physiology isn't absolute, we do know that the epidermis of a Gorn is much thicker than a Valixian's."

"While this quite fascinating, it is not a solution to our current issue." T'Puk broke in, before someone could derail this meeting, she knew how medical scientists were. "What stimulants have you tried? Have any shown promise?"

"I've tried a small dose of tricordrazine, but to little effect." Mrill told her colleagues, bring up the Zevil's latest medical scans and images of his brain scans, "But given the strain and damage to the Admirals brain, due to his repeated use of his telekinesis, I'm hesitant to use anything stronger or in higher doses."

"The logical solution would be to ignore that concern of yours and uses a high dosage of a strong stimulant and then treat damage it causes later." T'Puk told Mrill simply, but with a clear superior attitude added: "The risk of death is low, and any side effects would be easily treatable."

"If you call ending up a vegetable being an easily treatable side effect, I worry for your patients' 'doctor'!" Mrill growled, actually baring her teeth at the Vulcan woman. _'I knew calling this mad woman was a mistake.'_ Mrill thought. T'Puk was thrown out of the Vulcan Science Academy for doing procedures and experiments like the one she had just suggested, but she was also one of the few doctors to treat a Valixian.

"I swear, she's not as crazy as she sounds." Avalia said, trying to defuse the situation before the Caitian ended the call and she was left worrying about her brother. She thought she lost him when the _Le Fey_ was destroyed, she couldn't stand to lose him now or go through not knowing like before.

"Doctors, please can we be civil?" Asked Vex, giving both women stern looks. When Mrill seemed to be calm, and had put her fangs away, Vex turned to Avalia. "Avalia, do you happen to know if your ancestors had a cure or ritual for this 'curse'?"

Avalia thought for a long moment, searching her memories for the answer. "I barely remember what father told us, Xavius is the history buff in the family." She gave her brother a mournful look, remembering being a little girl and sitting in her big brother's lap as their father told them legends of the Ancient Valixians. _'Wait…that's it!'_ she thought and then spoke up.

"Heat!" She shouted suddenly, then clarified as she saw the confused looks. "The story goes that when someone would fall under the curse, their family would hold them close and whisper in their minds to wake up and then, when winter was over, they would take them out and into the sunlight and 'the bright lady would call them awake with the power of her dress of light and growing'."

"It sounds like your people would use their body heat to keep the victims alive and telepathy to keep them grounded and fighting." Citte surmised, his tone thoughtful as he mentally picked over the Lieutenants information.

"But what iss the ssignificance of the ssunlight?" Pondered Keeyas aloud, arms crossed and eyes squinting in thought. "Could it be the added heat?"

"I believe that the answer is in Dr. Citte's earlier observation." T'Puk supplied, pressing in a few commands on her console to bring up a diagram of a Valixian side by side with a Gorn. "While Gorn have evolved to have thicker epidermis, Valixians have a thinner one, not unlike humanoids." She added a human to the diagram with radiation waves going into the human and the Valixian but bouncing off the Gorn.

"However, this is where they differ from the rest of us." A percentage appeared next to the Valixian and human, the number next to the Valixian significantly larger. "Valixian skin seems to absorb more solar radiation than average humanoids that is then used to supercharge their T-cells and boost their immune system."

"That's amazing, I knew that the Admiral's skins was more sensitive to radiation than most people, but I didn't know that he could use sunlight like that." Citte said in amazement. "It would also explain his impressive immune system.

"Not many do, doctor." T'Puk told him, the smallest hint of pride filling her voice if not her face and demeanor. "I only know this from my experiments on the sample of Lieutenant Zevil's skin that I have."

Said Lieutenant jerked her head to give the Vulcan a shocked and unnerved stare. "When did you get it and how much did you take?"

"So, all we need to do is put the Admiral under a sunlamp and send positive vibes his way?" Tyufia asked, not believing what she was hearing and cutting T'Puk off before she could answer Avalia's question. She was a Betazoid and believed in psychic therapy, but as a scientist she had a hard time believing that kind of mumbo jumbo.

"As unscientific and unrealistic as it sounds: yes." Mrill said but frowned. "However, given his head injury and the strain on his mental abilities, I would recommend light psychic therapy combined with small regular doses of tricordrazine to wake him up gradually and higher doses of alkysine to help repair his brain, with solar radiation to boost his immune system."

"I concur." Citte said confidently, the other two medical officers nodding their agreement. "It would have to be yellow giant solar radiation, since that's the kind of sun that Malorai is."

"I'd like to be the one to help with the psychic aspect of his treatment." Tyufia said as she stepped forward. "I've known him the longest and I'm familiar with how his mind works." She faltered for a moment, not sure how true that was anymore, but recovered by playfully saying: "And he tends to listen to me most of the time."

"Thank you, commander." Mrill said, accepting her offer. "I'm sure out of any psychic on this ship, he would respond to you the best." She turned to the two doctors and the engineer on the screens. "Thank you for the consultation, doctors. I'll keep you informed about the Admiral's progress when I can."

"I would appreciate that, doctor." Citte said with a sad smile. "He's my captain and my friend, I want to know how he's doing."

"I'll make sure you know as soon as he's awake Vaalm." Tyufia told the Bajoran, before turning to look at Avalia, "Both of you."

"Thank you, Ty- Commander." Avalia said, correcting herself before she addressed a superior informally in an official meeting, showing that she really was Xavius' sister. With a final smile from Citte and Avalia, and a solemn head nod from T'Puk, the screens went dark as the calls ended.

"Dr. Mrill, may I assist you in your preparationss for the Admiral'ss treatment?" Asked Dr. Keyaas. "I have alwayss been curiouss as to how Sstarfleet medical facilitiess differ from the thosse in the Empire."

"I'm happy for all the help I can get, doctor." Mrill told her with a grateful nod as she turned to Tyufia. "Commander, you can pull up a chair by the Admiral's bed for the psychic therapy," she pointed to a chair by Zevils bedside and then added, "but I have to ask that you only start with simple general feelings and then start using actual words after he's shown a positive response to the neurological treatments."

"Of course, doctor, I'll be careful." Tyufia reassured. She turned to Vex and Zasva as the two doctors got to work. "It's going to be a 'fun' exercise in will power to resist giving him more than just a small piece of my mind while he's forced to lay there and listen." She tried to convey that in a mischievous way but Vex could see right through her façade.

"Whatever you- we might think about his mission," Vex whispered, correcting herself so Tyufia knew she wasn't alone in her feelings, "he was trying to serve the greater good, and this is the best way our future leadership saw us doing it."

Tyufia nodded at the same time Vex's badge beeped. _"Chief Jorgensen to Captain Vex."_

"Vex here. You got good news for me Clyde?" Vex asked hopefully.

"_I do indeed, captain!"_ Clyde said, his voice full of pride. _"De computer core completed its analysis of de star chart."_

"Find anything interesting?" Vex asked. "If I'm remembering right, Admiral Picard's Preserver hunt was filled with secret messages and puzzles."

"_Right on de money, sir."_ Clyde replied. _"There is an encoded marker indicating that de S'hinga system is a significant location- and before you ask,"_ he said just as Vex was opening her mouth to say something, _"de repairs to our defense and weapons systems will be done within de hour."_

"Clyde, you are my favorite Viking!" Vex said with satisfaction, signing off and then turning to Zasva, "Call Toros and tell him to us ready to head out when Clyde gives us the green light." Zasva nodded and walked out of sickbay, tapping her badge.

Before leaving, Vex put a hand to Tyufia's shoulder and whispered: "Focus on waking him up. You and I both can give him a piece of our minds when he wakes up." Tyufia gave a mirthless bark of laughter before giving her best friend a watery smile and turning to help her other best friend.

"Status report." Vex ordered as she and Zasva walked onto the bridge

"Our… guests from the _Mo'Kai_ have been assigned quarters and have armed escorts." Toros told her as he left her chair and reclaimed his usual seat, clearly ill at ease about having Klingons onboard. "I have also dedicated multiple monitoring systems to electronically survey Commander Iset exclusively."

"As long as you're subtle about it, I guess that's probably fine...if not wise considering its Ariat." Vex said, messaging her forehead as she paced in front of her command chair. "Vic, how are our subsystems and scanners."

"Picture is a little fuzzy but nothing a solid hit to the set won't solve." She replied dryly, but seeing the confused looks from the non-humans, not to mention the unamused look from Vex, she clarified: "Its above minimum functionality, Captain."

"Thanks for clearing that up." Vex rolled her eyes as she rolled on down the list. "Tinizi, how are the weapon systems looking?" She got no answer and she looked to the Bajorans and saw that she seemed to be staring into space. "Commander?" Vex asked with a bit of force to wake her up.

Shaking herself out of her stupor, Tynizi answered her captain. "The fore phasers are operational ma'am, but not at full power." She paused a moment before asking: "How's the Admiral doing? Is he going to be okay?"

"He's… stable and still in brumation," Vex said after a breath, "but we have a possible solution, and the doctors are optimistic about it."

"Too bad, traitor deserves to suffer." Said the human Ensign at the port helm controls, a disgusted scowl on his. To his credit, he said it under his breath, but Vex still heard him.

"What was that Ensign?!" Demanded Vex harshly, stopping her pacing to look right at her subordinate, her face a mask of rage. The Ensign whirled his chair around and started to babble an apology and excuses but Vex was hearing none of it.

"Open a ship wide channel." She ordered no one in particular. It was Vic who did so and told her the channel was open. "All hands, this is the captain," She started as her voice gained a more office tone, but with a harsh edge, "it has not gone unnoticed by me that the majority of you have made your feelings of displeasure at our alliance with the _Mo'Kai_'s crew known in the form of insubordination and blatant disrespect towards Admiral Zevil." She cut a glare to the Ensign, who flinched at the heat of her glare.

"I know, because I'm guilty of it myself." Vex took a breath and a moment to feel guilt and sorry for herself, then got over it and back to business. That was one of the perks of having six lifetimes: you could get your shit together really quick when you needed to. "I know most of you probably can't forgive and hate the Klingons for what they've done to us, both to the Federation and to some us…personally," she wasn't psychic, but her eyes seemed to move to look down and to the right and could practically feel Ariat looking at her through the bulkheads of her ship, then she looked away.

"This war needs to end, not because of what we want, but because of what we need. The Universe needs this to end, because the people of the galaxy are suffering: Federation, Klingon Empire, and everyone else, like the Deferi. We may not be the cause of their current suffering, but we sure as hell aren't helping to make things better with our infighting and squabbling." She made sure to look into every single one of her officers, making sure to look into Vic and Tynizi's eyes (the senior officers who were most vocal and active with their anger as much as she was) the longest, making sure her words were sinking in.

"From now on, that stops, and anyone caught being disrespectful or combative with the Admiral, Commander Utprut, or the _Mo'kai_ away team will deal with me personally." She took a calming breath and finished by saying: "Prepare to depart the system. Captain Vex out." She did the universal sign to cut the transmission.

"Captain, I-" The Ensign tried to say, hoping to salvage what skin he had left to save, but Vex spoke over him.

"You're dismissed from duty, Ensign." She told him with absolute authority, making sure that he couldn't mistake her order as a request. "I'm going to let you off with a warning for now, but I _will_ make a formal write up happen if this behavior continues." She followed this up with a heated glare. "Am I clear Ensign?"

"Aye ma'am." The Ensign responded, head down as he walked to the turbo lift and left the bridge, another officer taking his seat.

"Captain," Violet said from her spot at the starboard helm controls, "I have received the all clear from Engineering that the warp drive is ready for use."

"And I just received a coded message from the _Relentless_, ma'am." Vic told her, reading the message as it appeared on her opts screen. "They're ten minutes out."

"Then let's hit the road. Take us out of here Dinah, best possible speed." Vex ordered as she took her seat, feeling of the future device in her pocket as her ship flew through space at top speed. _'I'm not going to let you down, Xavius.'_ She thought to herself. _'Not again.'_

AN: My goodness this took far longer than it should have to get this done! You'd think being stuck inside my house with nothing to do but write would have me churning out chapters like cookies, but no. Too many distractions and cabin fever got in the way and formed the worst case of writer's block I've had in a long while!

But like Mr. J said: "But now I'm tanned, I'm rested and I'm ready to give this old town a wedgie again!", so expect more from this story and my other works soon! Till then, I bid you adieu!


End file.
